


「本蝙/伯恩」The Anthem of Gotham 1-10（完结+7篇番外）

by nejiang



Category: Bruce Wayne - Fandom, Jason Bourne - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang
Summary: 老爷和伯恩的拉郎，明日传奇背景设定，老爷无意中发现一艘时间飞船，试图回到过去改变自己的命运⋯⋯





	1. Chapter 1

1.

电梯门轻快滑开，身着礼服西装的高大男人从里面走出，染白的两鬓梳得一丝不苟，像是要去赴场晚宴。

或者刚从那里回来。

“Alfred，是什么？”

随手扯开领上的领结，解开两粒衣扣，Bruce的脚步比平时难以察觉地快了几分。

“Master Bruce，晚宴如何？”管家先生站在空阔的地下工作间里例行公事般问道。

“和平常一样，无聊透了。”男人脱掉黑色西装外套，放到工作台前的椅背上，向Alfred的方向踱过去。挺括的白衬衫完美勾画出平直宽阔的肩线，在硬挺的布料下依然能看出堪比雕塑的强悍体魄。“到底是什么，一定要当面才能说？”

回想起通讯里Alfred惊诧的语气，Bruce不禁上扬唇角，能让Alfred用这种语气说话，他难得被勾起了好奇心，“不过不管是什么，把我从那场灾难里拉回来，今晚你都做了件了不起的事。”

“不是什么了不起的事，”见多识广的管家恢复到一贯的波澜不惊，“只是你从小就想要的东西，终于让我找到了。”

Bruce挑眉，扬起下颌。

Alfred身旁一大片空荡荡的区域忽然极快地扭曲了下，像突然跳桢的电影画面，下一秒，一艘造型怪异的飞艇凭空出现，Alfred就站在它的舱门边。

“这是什么新的全息技术？”看起来太逼真，Bruce略微迟疑地问。

回答他的是舱门开启的声音，Alfred没有说话，躬身做了个“请”的手势。

 

飞艇内部宛如一间极简实验室，光滑洁白，没有太多控制台和操作界面。从外看着不大，里面还算宽敞。

“欢迎进入珍珠号。”内部传来一个无机质的冰冷女音，“虽然你们强行修改了我的启动程序，作为船长助理我还是有义务提醒你们，没有时间之主的准许，擅自穿越时间的后果难以设想，你们要对自己的行为负责。”

Bruce听完疑惑加震惊地看向Alfred。

管家先生面上露出一丝尴尬，“呃，这艘飞船由AI控制，我修改了下她的几个程序，让她可以听我们的指挥，但是看起来改得还不彻底⋯⋯”

“她说的穿越时间是什么意思？”Bruce抓住重点，不可置信的语气下暗藏满溢的惊讶和兴奋。

“就是听起来的那样。”Alfred笑着说，为他从小看到大的孩子呈上一件满意的礼物那样欣喜地说，“这是一艘时间飞船，我还没搞清楚它的原理和能量来源，不过它确实可以在不同时空中来去自如。而且自带一种保护功能，可以任意伪装成周围景物的一部分不被发现，就像你刚刚看到的。”

“这的确值得把我叫回来。”Bruce环视四周，“准备出发吧。”

“现在？”Alfred睁大眼睛问，“但是很多地方还没搞清楚，包括她说的没有什么批准会产生的后果。”

“就是现在。”Bruce肯定道，“我不知道你是在哪儿发现怎么发现的，也许它的主人只是下船去买杯咖啡，随时可能回来，一旦发现飞船不见了，谁知道他有没有办法定位到这里马上找过来。所以我们要抢在他前面，立刻出发。”

Alfred隔着镜片眨眨眼，预感到了他的目的地。

 

“目的地：四十年前，哥谭市郊，韦恩庄园。”坐在舒适的指挥椅上，Bruce下令道。

“能量波动显示可以承担这次来回。但是停留时间的上限以及后续能量补充我还不得而知，我建议推迟几天再出发，至少等我们拟定出一个周全的应对方案，以防出现什么意外你回不来。”Alfred诚心说。

“同意。”平板的AI女声插道，“顺便说句，我叫Street。”

“Hello，Street。”Bruce似笑非笑，“Alfred，你留在这里慢慢想，我先过去。进入倒数计时，你快下船吧。”

见Bruce去意坚定，管家无奈说：“好吧，我留下来当后援，不能陪您同去，我安插了另一个AI程序到控制系统里，用我的声音，随时为您服务。”

 

一分钟倒数飞快走到尽头，Bruce靠紧指挥椅，似乎与重力和超光速做了一番搏斗，时而失重时而被碾压的感觉退潮后，飞船重新停稳。

“抵达目标时空，是否开启舱门？”Street平直的声音问。

“开启。”Bruce解开安全带，从座椅上站起来。

舱门外是暮色中的韦恩庄园，恢弘孤寂，一如四十年后，Bruce一时无法确定他是否真的回到了过去。

他望着外面走下船，离去前对Street说，“藏好你自己。”

发号施令是Bruce Wayne的中间名，他很快掌握了飞船的操作技巧。

 

路上时间仓促，Bruce的计划是回到他和父母去剧院的那晚，阻止他们外出，但是具体要怎么说怎么做，他还没有想好。

总之，先去看看。

不想暴露自己，Bruce熟门熟路从后门进入宽阔的庭院。萧瑟的冬季，花径凋零，诺大的庄园里没什么人，倒省得他躲藏。

走进古堡般的主楼，终于在一楼的会客厅看到一个熟悉的背影。尚显年轻的Alfred正背对他收拾桌上用过的茶点。Bruce看了眼墙上的挂钟，有些不太妙的预感。

他来晚了，父母已经带年幼的他出门。

大概是对飞船的操作或时空的控制还不熟稔，他校错时间，来迟一步。

他急忙赶向剧院。

 

天色全黑，阴云一如既往笼罩城市上空。

剧院后巷里光线暗淡，潮湿的路面年久失修，深深浅浅的水洼里反射着巷口路灯破碎的薄光。

Bruce看到一个头戴棒球帽身穿连帽衫，帽子拉到头顶的男人和他擦肩而过，他的瞳孔瞬间放大，久远的记忆倏地和他一同来到此时此刻。

当时八岁的他并没有在漆黑的巷子里看清凶手长相，或许看到了但是被他刻意遗忘，尽管后来试了催眠等各种方法，依然追捕多年都没有将其绳之以法。

但是那个身形和背影他不会认错。

Bruce转身跟在连帽男子后面，飞镖滑进手心里，随时准备掷出改变自己和父母的命运。

手腕已经抬了起来。

瞄准男子后颈。

即将掷出的刹那，Bruce听到了枪声。

从他身后传来，接着是另一声，整条巷子的空气跟着震颤。

硝烟味。

回荡的余声里传来极轻的迸溅，滚落的声响。某样圆润珍贵的东西擦过肮脏的路面，不见了。

 

等Bruce赶到时，凶手已经逃离现场，这次他连个背影都没看到，却清楚回顾了几十年来他用每一分每一秒埋葬的那个鲜血琳琳的画面。

倒在血泊里的父母，满地碎裂的珍珠，以及睁大眼望着他的，年幼的自己。

不愿回想的幼小无助的自己映进他的瞳孔里，近在他的眼前。

Bruce攥紧手里的飞镖。

血流冲破皮肤，顺着伤口流向镖尖，一滴滴汇入地上的污水里。

他缓慢地向自己走过去，瞳中的倒影却瞪着他步步后退。

Bruce张张嘴，想说点什么。

在危险中锻炼多年的警觉和反应力让他蓦地抬起头。

昏暗破旧的后巷里，除了他们一家，还有别的人。

Bruce一眼看到不远处的消防梯上，借着黑暗的遮挡，藏在暗处的细瘦人影。

那团小影子动了动，察觉自己被发现了，急忙起身沿着楼梯快速上爬。

“站住！”

Bruce下意喊了一声，训练有素的身体先一步追了上去。

对方跑得很快，看得出身手敏捷反应灵活，而且从背影上判断，还是个小孩子。

然而再敏捷再灵活，以孩子的步伐必然跑不过追捕经验丰富的黑暗骑士，Bruce在天台上一把抓住他。

小孩踉跄一步被迫转身，金棕色短发下湛蓝的眼睛瞪得很大，小巧白皙的尖脸写满迷茫和惊慌。

“为什么跑？”Bruce沉着脸问，没有因为对方是个孩子就和颜悦色。

小孩摇摇头，咬住丰润的下唇。

Bruce又问：“你看到了吗？开枪人的脸？说话！”

单薄的肩膀被凶巴巴地摇了几下，蓝眼睛眨眨，尖下巴轻轻一点。

Bruce松了口气，不觉加重手里的力道。

无视手里的小孩皱紧的双眉，Bruce马上有了主意，沉声对他说：“跟我来。”

 

 

“你叫什么名字？”

站在韦恩庄园外，Bruce问向棕发小孩，态度终于变好了一点。

“Bourne，Jason Bourne。”

“很好，Bourne，听好我下面的话。”Bruce双手握住他的肩膀，“我要你进到这间房子里，告诉住在这里的小男孩，昨天晚上你都看见了什么，那个开枪的凶手长什么样，老老实实全部告诉他。能做到吗？”

年幼的Bourne微微张开嘴唇，没说好也没说不好。

Bruce继续诱哄道：“里面的那个男孩能满足你的一切要求，把你看到的告诉他，他能实现你所有愿望。”

 

他看着小孩走进庞大的庄园里，期间几次回头，看到他毫不松懈的目光，最终走到底，敲响了大门。

窗口里，中年的管家先生把小孩引见给幼年Bruce，两个小孩走进他父亲的书房里，房门合上。

 

Bruce回到飞船上，希望自己做对了，希望这次能及时抓住凶手，至少不让自己抱憾终生。

Street无机质的声音打断他的沉思，问他下一站去哪儿。他想了想说：“回去吧，回去看看效果。”

飞船进入倒数计时。

然而几秒后，倒数忽然停止。

“抱歉，无法回到属于你的时间点。”

Bruce诧异地问：“为什么？”

平板无波的人工声音冷冷回道——“因为你已经死了。”

 

2.

“你未经允许擅自穿越时间线，很多规矩你不明白，想一想，你是不是做了什么事改变了历史，引发了一系列连锁反应，从而导致了自己的死亡？”

Bruce的下颌绷紧了下，是他的错觉吗，仿佛从毫无波动的机械女音里听出一丝幸灾乐祸的味道。

“让Alfred上线。”他说。

一秒钟后。

“MasterBruce，今天过得怎么样？”

“听到你的声音好多了，Alfred，你知道发生什么了吧？”

“是的。”

“很好，既然不能回到我的时间点，那么再把我送回一次剧院后巷那晚，上一次失败了，这次我会小心。”Bruce双手交握胸前，已经想好了十几个应对不同状况的方案，这次他做完全准备，一定能成功。

“我很抱歉，Master Bruce，这也无法做到。”

指挥椅里的高大男人坐直身体，“为什么？”

“为了维护时空平衡，实行时间穿越有很多规定，打印出来能占满一个书架，这次触犯的规定是，禁止短时间内频繁往返同一时间点，以免造成时空裂痕。”

Bruce不说话了，显然陷入飞速思考中。

Alfred的声音继续道：“MaterBruce，我知道你的感受，但是既然你已经尝试过一次了，那么应该明白，如果一件事注定要发生，不管你做什么，它都会发生。现在最重要的，是挽救你自己的性命，因为你破坏了时间线，二十年后的哥谭失去了守护她的骑士，陷入前所未有的混乱里，你必须把由你这次穿越引发的偏离事件推回正轨，才能重新回到属于你的世界。所以请你放弃再回到剧院后巷的想法，好好想一想上次你回去时都做了什么，可能导致自己的死亡。”

Bruce皱眉：“我就去了不到一天的时间，没能及时阻止凶手开枪，唯一做的一件事，就是把案发现场目睹全过程的一个小孩子送到韦恩庄园，让他告诉年幼的我凶手长相，希望能及时抓住凶手，不再遗憾那么多年⋯⋯”

“我的天哪。”Street的声音突然插入两人的对话，Bruce才知道原来她一直偷偷摸摸旁听，没有下线。平板的女音继续惊呼，“你把一个素不相识的小孩送到自己身边，如果真像你说的这是你做的唯一一件事，那么毫无疑问，你的死亡肯定和他有关，或者由他引起了。”

“能知道我的死因和时间吗？”Bruce冷静地问。

安静几秒钟后，Street和Alfred的声音几乎同时响起，“剧院后巷那晚二十年后，枪杀，凶手⋯⋯只知道穿黑衣。”

“我猜这次应该早回去几天，调查清楚，既然原本我并没有死，就说明这件事不是注定发生的，完全可以避免。”

“那么这次就把你送到你死前一个月。”Street说，“友情提示，飞船的燃料所剩不多了，必须要到时间之主的领地经过批准才能添加。经过计算，除了这次航行，最多再支撑到送你回属于你的时空，也就是说这是你最后的一次机会了。”

 

再一次的失重和超速后，Bruce走出舱门，他停在和上次一模一样的地点，如果不是庭院中的景色大为不同，他几乎感受不到时空上的变化。

现在的时间应该是春天，韦恩庄园里春意盎然，到处是葱郁的树木和团簇的花径，清香怡人，比Bruce见过的任何时候都繁茂美丽。

他还是从后门进入，避开院中修剪花枝的工人走进主楼。

里面久违的宽敞明亮。

厚重的丝绒窗帘全被拉开，日光透过白色纱帘照进诺大的房间里，尽管还是没什么人，气氛却和上次迥然不同。

Bruce来到二楼书房，熟悉的摆设和布局，但是书架上多了很多他的书房里没有的相框。

所有相框里都是两个男孩的合照，从十来岁的天真少年，到毕业后的俊挺青年，在花园里，学校的运动场上，在野餐，参观博物馆，或者国外旅行⋯⋯

总板着脸的那个是他自己，Bruce一眼知道，而旁边的蓝眼睛，小尖脸，和他截然相反的明媚微笑的男孩，Bruce也认出来了，就是那晚他捉到的目击证人，JasonBourne。

原来男孩就这么在他家住下来了。两人看起来还很亲密。后来的合照里，小Bruce的脸上被他感染得也有了些笑意。

“别忘了把两位少爷卧室的窗帘，床单换上新的，春天到了，冬天厚重的棉被套都该收起来了，还有衣帽间里的服装也要换成当季的。他们这么久没回来，要干的事可真不少。”Alfred轻快的声音从走廊传过来，似乎在向打扫的女佣交代事情，对方问了句什么，他回道，“可不是么，说什么年轻人需要自己的空间，市中心的公寓哪有这里好，过两天回来就不让他们走了。”

Bruce放下手里的相框，随时准备闪进一早瞄准的地方藏身，不过外面的Alfred并没打算进入书房，和女佣说完话就下楼了。

一瞬间又归于安静。Bruce站定环视一圈，书房里整整齐齐，的确像许久没被使用过的样子。

原来他已经不住在这里了。

回想一遍自己在哥谭的房产，市中心的公寓他会选哪一套，Bruce微微一笑，还是十分明显的。

 

 

穿越前，Alfred帮他收拾了很多装备和工具放在飞船里。夜色降临，Bruce身穿蝙蝠装站在韦恩大厦楼顶，带着全身不属于这个时代的科技俯视二十年前的自己的城市。

这个时空里的他今年二十八岁。按照他原本的人生轨迹，刚刚成为守护哥谭的义警不久。不知道这次有没有变化。

Bruce预计自己会搬到离韦恩大厦不远的顶层公寓里，那里是全城除了韦恩大厦外最高的建筑。透过层层叠叠亮着灯火的高楼，Bruce从夜视镜里果然看到公寓的窗口大亮，视距还未调准，依稀有两条人影映在大幅落地窗前。

不到半秒钟，Bruce已经可以把窗前的景象看得非常清楚了。

住在公寓里的人显然对哥谭老城第二高的建筑很有信心，整面落地窗前连窗帘都没拉，两个一丝不挂赤裸纠缠的人影明晃晃靠在窗玻璃上。

他们用的是背后位，站在前面的青年个头不高，细瘦结实，两只手扶着面前的玻璃，承受后面高大健壮的男人的侵犯。Bruce可以清楚看到他理短的棕发，和漾着水雾的蓝眼睛，小巧的尖下巴扬起来，红唇上有他自己咬出的牙印，轻微的一张一合，一张，一合。

玻璃窗上被他呵出一小片雾气。

青年被操到流泪无助的表情隐在雾气后面，整个人都被压到了玻璃上。

这时，Bruce看清了他身后，握着他的腰激烈进出的高大男人。发型有些散乱了，锋利的面部轮廓因为用力而绷紧，表情里也透出混合了情欲和占有欲的狂乱凶狠。

Bruce不会认错，那是年轻时的他自己。

他马上停下观察，抬头看向夜空。

月亮还好好的挂在天上，所以不是什么月球撞地球的大事件。

Bruce眨眨眼，调整下视镜后，继续望过去。

 

春天入夜后依然寒冷，室内却异常火热，和他们的每一次性爱一样。

Bourne的前胸紧贴着冰冷的玻璃墙，身后肆意占有他的怀抱是截然相反的热烫，因为两人的身高差，男人的大手托起他的臀，好让自己进出得更顺畅，他被迫脚尖点地，加上体内毫不留情地撞击，他站不稳，承受着两个人的重量压在玻璃上。

翘起的性器抵住凉滑的玻璃表面，他打个冷颤，差点软下去，又被来自后穴几乎痉挛的快感刺激得再次立起来。如此往复，在天堂和地狱之间，全凭身后男人主宰。

“Bru、Bruce⋯⋯”在难耐的低喘间隙，Bourne抓到个空当说，“到床上去，好不好？有点难过，而且⋯⋯我总觉得外面有人在看⋯⋯”

“这里是附近最高的地方，没人能看见。不过你想换个地方也无妨。”年轻的Bruce拍拍手下肉弹细腻的臀瓣，笑着说，搂住Bourne的前胸，架起他的腿弯，就着还在他体内的姿势，几步走到里面的大床前，把怀里人扔上去。

撑满肠道的粗硬器官突然撤出，满溢的水液没了遮挡淋淋洒洒滴到床单上。

光裸的Bourne在床上滚了一圈，团抱住自己，看着胯下胀硬的男人步步接近。

 

Bruce再看过去时，顶层公寓里的两个人已经转移到了特别订制的大床上。

这次换成了仰躺的正面体位，他只能看到自己赤裸的肩背，身下的棕发青年完全被他挡住了，只有双脚露在外面，被他顶弄得一颤一颤。

 

他真的没有看错，虽然不知道发生了什么，但是他明白无误的和男人搞上了。

 

3.

作为世界第一侦探，人类最强战士，Bruce第一次在盯梢时差点被发现。

他透过吧台顶上的玻璃镜看向身后正在用餐的两人。二十年前的他就不用说了，他知道自己有多警惕，任何动静都逃不过他的眼睛，让他意外的是那个棕发的白皙青年，在韦恩大宅里长大的Bourne似乎和他一起接受了各项格斗和体能训练，走路的身姿很轻，几次突然回头险些看穿他。

Bruce不得不保持距离，更小心一点。

他观察了两人几天，白天他们一同进餐，出入韦恩大厦，晚上回到韦恩公寓里肆意缠绵。

就像一对普通的情侣。

三天过去了，除了自己突变的性向，他没有查到任何不寻常的地方，而他只有一个月的时间。

他决定加快步伐。

这天晚上两人要去参加一场慈善晚宴，Bourne也穿上一身合体的礼服西装，短短的棕发做过发型，露出下面那张青涩鲜嫩，还像少年一样的小尖脸。年轻的Bruce站在他身后，唇角呷着薄笑，亲手为Bourne系上领结，然后从后面拥着他，和他一起望向试衣镜里衣着华丽，仿佛要去拍结婚照的一对年轻情侣。

两人的视线在镜中相遇，高大的年轻男人低头，嘴唇贴上Bourne的脸颊，慢慢向下。

怀里渐渐浮上红晕的脸庞低垂一秒，接着像无法违抗自己的心意，转头搂住男人的脖颈开始和他接吻。

Bourne被推到试衣镜上，刚刚穿好的衣服又一件件剥下来。先是长裤，外衣，然后是底裤，只剩一件雪白衬衫包裹青春美好的肉体，圆鼓的翘臀被握进一双大手里，掰开向两边揉按，中间被揉开口的小穴映进镜子里，一览无余。

“不是赶时间么？”Bourne轻轻推住男人逼近的壮硕胸膛，喘息着说。

“没关系，晚宴可以等。”Bruce一边说一边解开自己的裤链，隔着浆挺的衬衫抚摸Bourne的腰身和胸口。

Bourne配合地把他的东西从裤链里拿出来，和自己的握到一起撸动，同时张开嘴迎接男人上面的入侵。

Bruce低头吻着他，被他照料着自己的欲望，腾出一只手插进下面掰开的肉洞里。

没有有效的润滑，刚开始有些干涩，年轻的男人还是一下捅进两根手指。

或许是Bourne的疼痛阙值很高，或许是已经习惯这样粗暴的性爱，他闷哼一声，急忙让自己放松身体，还好他刚洗完澡，穴口尚余些湿润，体内的手指抽插几下，弹软的肠壁里缓缓渗出湿滑的体液，打湿了手指。

“抬腿。”Bruce咬着Bourne的耳朵，沙哑的低音吩咐道。

棕发青年乖乖听话，抬起一条腿环住对方强悍的腰胯，被强硬顶入也没腿软，平衡力极佳。

Bruce没进那处熟悉的湿热紧致里，全身精心锻炼过的雄健肌肉马上进入战斗状态，手臂把紧怀里的青年，将人抵在镜子上大力操弄，一手去解Bourne挂在身上的白衬衫。

他亲手系上的领结却留了下来。

黑色领结环住白皙的脖颈，其他地方一丝不挂，主动张腿任由身上的男人肆意占有。

Bruce的礼服还很完整，只拉开一道裤链，高级衣料和着快速抽插的节奏一次次碾过赤裸的肌肤。

 

宴会理所当然迟到了。

Bourne似乎是Bruce的保镖，走到哪里都跟着他，不能随意吃东西和离开。

经过一番仓促激烈的性爱，他到宴会厅里时脸还红着，蓝眼睛里漂着水光，挺拔站在那里当真吸引眼球，不过往来的多是熟人，大家都知道他的身份，也没什么人前来搭讪。

他守护的那个男人则完全不一样。

人人都仰慕Bruce Wayne的大名，前来搭话的男男女女像市中心高峰期的车流，盼望着得到他的垂青。

Bourne站在人群外，看着中间最高大英俊的天之骄子，眼神和所有人一样带着爱慕，职责所在，他必须盯紧引人注目的青梅竹马，以免发生意外。

一整晚都很平静。直到一个身穿艳丽红裙，留着黑色长直发的女人出现。

Bourne敏锐地察觉到，Bruce的注意力马上被她吸引过去。

年轻的哥谭王子穿过人群向那位女士走过去，不确定两人是不是第一次碰面，红衣女人显然知道他的身份，几句话后便亲昵地挽住他的手臂，不着痕迹往出口那边走。

Bourne立即跟上他们。

走到门口Bruce忽然回头对他说，“你先回去，不用跟着了。”

听到命令，Bourne本能地停下脚步，呆呆看着他们上了Bruce的跑车，消失于夜幕里。

 

Bourne一个人回到顶层公寓。他在窗前站了很久，等到天色快亮了Bruce也没有回来。

 

在外面目睹了全过程的另一个Bruce第一次感到，自己有点混蛋。

 

*

之后两天Bourne一直联系不上他的Bruce，第三天下午，失联人口终于姗姗回到他们的公寓。

他似乎没发现Bourne的异样，一回来就到衣帽间收拾东西。

失落的棕发青年在客厅的沙发里等了会儿他，对方毫无反应，仿佛他不存在一样。Bourne犹豫片刻，起身走到衣帽间门口，看着忙碌的男人低声开口。

“我很讨厌这么说，但是我们需要谈谈。”

Bruce头也没回，“谈什么？”

Bourne咬下嘴唇，接下来要说的每一个字他都不喜欢，他不想让自己听起来那么幽怨狭隘，可他实在是忍不住，他把嘴唇咬了又咬，尽量让自己的语气听不出起伏的问道：“这两天你去哪儿了？”

“怎么了？”把西装换成皮夹克的英俊王子终于抬头看他，笑着反问，“我们不是谈过这个问题了吗？”

“对。互不干涉对方的权利自由，但是你也答应过我，不会⋯⋯”后面的话戛然而止，Bruce看着他，眼神在问“不会什么？”

Bourne垂下视线，良久一字一句说：“我一心一意的对你，也希望你能一心一意的对我。”

Bruce听到扔下手里收拾一半的行李箱，走过来问他：“你这么说是什么意思？我走了两天，你都在胡思乱想什么？”

“你一声不吭消失两天，我联系不上你，最后一次看到你时你和一个女人在一起，你要我怎么想？”被高他半头的男人从上看着，Bourne按捺不住吐露出自己都觉得羞耻的话，瞬间脸色涨红。

“听听你的话，简直不可理喻。”Bruce踹了一脚地上的行李箱，从青年旁边大步走过，到门口停住。

两人背对背，Bourne听到他说，“有时我想我们是不是有太多时间在一起，也许保持距离离得远一点，对大家都好。”

 

从对面大厦监视公寓里一举一动的中年Bruce两人的争吵看个满眼，虽然听不到里面说了什么，但是结合前情再容易猜到不过了。

年轻的他什么也没带独自离开公寓，背对着窗口的棕发青年原地站了很久，快天黑时也关上大门不知去了哪里。

这是个不错的机会。Bruce想。

现在公寓里没人，看情况一时半会儿两位主人也不会回来，正是他潜进调查，安装窃听设备的好时机。

公寓的安保系统很严格，果然是出自他自己的手笔，Bruce笑着进行完生物识别，大摇大摆走进他的家里。

除了丢到地上的行李箱，房间里十分整洁，看来Bourne不止是他的保镖，还把他照顾得很好。在主卧和起居间安装完微缩监控，他仔细搜了遍整套公寓，没发现可疑痕迹，他走到书房里想再最后确认一遍，身后却出乎意料传来Bourne几乎欣喜的声音。

“Bruce？你回来了？”

 

该死。并非青年预想中的高大男人僵立当场。

Bourne的身手比他想象中还好，他竟没察觉到青年开门进屋的动静。

所幸已经到了晚上，谨慎的Bruce没有开灯，整个房间笼罩在让人安心的黑暗里。他背对着青年，常年锻炼保持得和年轻时毫无二致的身形让对方产生了误会，他没有暴露自己。

正想着下一步的对策，是模仿自己过去的声音，还是闭口不言随机应变，Bourne的反应却让他意想不到。

 

 

他们本来说好这两天回韦恩庄园住段时间。很久没回去了，Alfred有时会向Bruce抱怨。下午他看到Bruce在收拾行李，以为是要动身了，但是后来⋯⋯

他不知道离开后的Bruce是回了大宅，还是去了别的什么地方。他以为因为自己失言，Bruce离开他了，没想到此刻竟然失而复得。

他不想再吵架，看到暗处的男人似乎想回头说点什么，他急忙出声，“别回头。”

他向男人走过去，没有开灯，大概在黑暗里，让Bruce背对着他，自己能更有勇气。

 

Bruce意外地挑眉，不知青年打算做什么，他原地没动，伟岸的背影仿佛能撑破黑暗。

下一秒，青年突然从背后抱住了他。

 

4.

另一个人的体温紧紧贴住他的后背，Bruce全身一僵，双手攥成拳才克制住自己施展近身格斗的防御本能。

“我爱你。”Bourne脱口而出。察觉到男人的僵硬，以为他还在生自己的气，棕发青年脸上暗淡几分，手臂却环得更紧，闭上眼靠在男人宽厚的背上，轻声又说了一遍，“我爱你。比你想象得还要爱，也许也超过了我自己的想象。爱到有时会让我害怕，让我变得越来越不像自己。”

低软的中音停顿几秒，似乎在抑制自己溃散的感情，接着混合了痛苦和眷恋的嗓音继续道：“我不想变成那样，但是不可否认，说出那些话反而松了口气，它们在我心里压抑很久了⋯⋯我知道以你的身份，有无数人爱慕你，想要接近你，虽然你很多时候并没有表现出抗拒的样子，甚至⋯⋯还有些乐在其中⋯⋯”

隐约浮现出颤抖的声音又停下来片刻，Bourne睁开眼。夜色加深，公寓楼层太高，地上的城市灯火无法照进巨幅窗口里。他什么也看不见，情不自禁深嗅一口Bruce身上迷人的男性味道，说出埋藏心底多时的话。

“即使这样，我也相信这并不是真正的你，二十年前我认识的那个小男孩那么善良，那么勇敢，绝对不是报纸上写的，人们口中说的那样，只是个徒有其表挥霍家产的花花公子。但是我不知道为什么你要表现成这样，为什么要让人们误解你，每次我觉得离你更近，马上就要看到答案时，你就要推开我⋯⋯这到底是为什么？”

空荡黑寂的房间里，没有人回答他。

Bourne等了会儿，他不是话多喜欢表达的人，鼓起勇气说了这么多平时绝不会说的话，Bruce很了解他，此刻却一点反应也没有。

他心里冷了半截。

然而他抱住的Bruce却不是他以为的毫无反应。

幼年失去双亲，独自一人长大，活在黑暗里与罪恶斗争二十年，说来惭愧，大众口里的花花公子，在情场浪迹几十年的中年男人第一次听到有人对他说这样的话。这个青年大概真的很爱他，尽管他无法理解这是为什么，有一瞬间他竟然有些羡慕自己。不过冷静和理智却告诉他，这是个绝佳的离开时机。

难捱的沉默里，青年咬咬嘴唇，语气温柔地再一次开口，“你还记不记得我们在一起的第一个晚上，你说⋯⋯”

他的话永远停在这里。

被他抱住的男人拉开腰上的手，转身不发一语走过他身边，轻轻关上了公寓大门。

 

 

*

Bruce事先在这栋公寓楼里租了套房子。

他回到楼下的临时落脚点，打开刚刚安装好的监控设备，画面上还是一片黑寂。

他离开后，顶楼的房间像被按下了静止键，空气仿佛都凝固住，停止了和外界的交换。

夜视画面里，青年原封不动地站在拥抱他的位置，甚至连手上被他推开的姿势都没有变化。他在那里站了多久，Bruce就在屏幕前看了多久。

孤寂的黑暗骑士在心里肯定道，自己的确是个混蛋。

后来，Bruce盯着一动不动的黑白画面快要睡着了，屏幕里挺拔的青年终于动了动。他走到被翻乱的衣帽间，把地上的行李箱和里面掉出的衣服捡起来，一件件抚平叠好，挂到了原来的地方。

 

看到这一幕的Bruce产生了一个大胆的猜测——说不定他是死于情杀。

 

得出这个结论后，他更有理由监视Bourne的一举一动了。这一次，竟然真让他发现了一些可疑的地方。

 

Bourne和年轻的Bruce彻底陷入冷战中，那一晚后，Bourne没去找他很爱很爱的青梅竹马，而是每天雷打不动准时出现在一间乡村酒吧里，一坐就是一天。

这很奇怪，按理说他应该已经伤心欲绝了，但是看起来却非常平静，并且带着极强的目的性，冷静到近乎冷酷，不达目的誓不罢休。

第五天时Bruce敏锐地观察到，酒保在给Bourne倒酒时递给他一条小消息，Bourne心领神会，喝光杯里的酒结账走人。

Bruce马上跟了上去。

Bourne非常警觉，他大概早就察觉这两天被人跟踪，脚下稳健而快速，穿着黑色短大衣，不着痕迹融入人群里，带Bruce绕了几条街，一个转弯突然就消失不见。

Bruce不敢跟得太近怕被他发现，离得远了又被甩掉。而且麻烦的是，哥谭市里人人都认识Bruce Wayne的脸，他也没法回去向那个提供消息的酒保套话。

除非是用另一个身份。

Bruce回想了下二十年前的这个时候他在处理什么案子，似乎是有新型毒品流通污染饮用水一类。不过他破坏了时间线，这个时空里发生的事件不一定和他过去的一样。他翻阅了最近一个月的报纸，有两起杀人抛尸案，但是并没有关于蝙蝠侠的报道。

以Bruce对自己的了解，突然接近什么人八成另有隐情，他仔细想了半天也没有那个红裙女人的记忆，突然消失十有八九是去查案了，而且看样子，还查了很久。

看来Bourne对他的另一个身份毫不知情。

 

 

晚上Bourne带着轻伤回到顶层公寓。

Bruce在他们的每个房间里都装了监控摄像，包括卫生间。Bourne在卫生间里呆了好一会儿，清理身上的伤口，Bruce发誓他只是想透过屏幕看他伤口的形状，面积，大小以及颜色等等，来判断他的致伤原因，从而推断他在做什么，接触了什么人，并不是想看那具白皙诱人，线条起伏流畅的裸体。

从卫生间出来，湿漉的青年穿了件贴身的绿色背心和一条搏击短裤，给自己倒了杯酒，没有加冰，一边喝一边打开了本相册，不用看也知道上面的合影是谁和谁。

不发一语喝完两杯酒，Bourne默默收好相册，爬上一个人睡过于空旷的大床。

到达这个时空的第一天，Bruce还目睹了这张床上的一场火辣性爱。

现在只剩一个人。

关上灯后，屏幕里变成一片暗淡的黑白画面。光线不好，Bruce并不能看出青年此刻的表情，眼神，甚至连他的五官都不是很能看清，但奇妙的，他就是知道那张巴掌大的小尖脸上正睁着双眼，凝视旁边的位置，像有人和他一样躺在那里。

过了很久，Bourne应该睡着了，监控前的男人扯松了衣领，还在若有所思地注视着他。

 

转天很早青年就起床了。他的生活很规律，从楼下的公园出发，沿着河道慢跑十公里后，到对街的一间爱尔兰餐厅吃早餐，然后回公寓的健身室做一些力量练习，再去洗澡换衣服。

前一天的伤口经过一晚时间周围开始出现瘀痕，深深浅浅的痕迹杂乱无章分布在结实消瘦的年轻肉体上，肩膀，后腰，连圆实的臀瓣上也有。

白天光线大好，Bruce看得很清楚，那漂亮的弧形曲线仿佛近在眼前，他突然喉咙发紧，对于一个男人来说，Bourne的屁股有点太圆太翘了。

幸好这不是世间第一侦探的唯一发现，工作尽责，观察力绝佳的侦探先生得出一个重要结论，Bourne身上的伤痕尽管成因不同，但有一件事是一致的，那就是，他是自愿的。

 

下午Bourne依然去了那间乡村酒吧，不过没和任何人有过任何形式的交流，独自坐在吧台前，面前有一瓶啤酒，听着酒吧里放的乡村音乐，旁边桌案上不时的清脆撞球声，进球或没进球的欢呼声和咒骂声。

Bruce怀疑他来这里其实没有什么额外的目的，就是不想一个人而已。他守到晚上，思索着是不是应该换个侦察方向，Bourne突然站起来，和昨天晚上同样的时间离开了酒吧。

步履照旧稳健快速，有极强的目的性。

有了上次的经验，Bruce这次没有跟得很紧，不断利用楼群边上的消防楼梯和屋顶居高临下远远的锁定目标。

一直跟到城郊废弃的铸币场。

阴暗的天空中仍然能看出密布的乌云，Bruce站在楼顶，看到Bourne走到一处封堵的入口前，有两个面无表情的黑衣人仔细对他进行搜身，确认没有问题放他走了进去，谨慎地向外看看，关上大门。

Bruce知道自己跟对了地方。

在他的记忆里，这片厂房废弃多年，政府曾想推倒重建，盖成商场或者高级住宅区振兴市郊经济，不过尽管远离繁华的老城，多年来这里慢慢吸引了大批无家可归的流浪人群，他们极力反对，还发动了普通市民一起游行抗议，政府只好作罢。

然而在这个时空里，诺大的厂房空无一人，院墙边竖起高高的铁丝网，透过生锈的网格依稀看到里面的机器和车间锈迹斑斑，蒙了层厚厚的灰土，静得可怕。

便装总是不方便行动，Bruce从楼顶打量一阵，又围着厂房转了几圈，怀念起他的另一身装备。

知道了地点是这里，下次换好再过来调查也不迟。

他正打算撤退，身后忽然响起一个熟悉的声音。

 

郊区灯火稀薄，入夜后几米外的距离就不大看得清了。尽管如此，Bourne还是觉得前面那个高大强壮的背影十分眼熟。那个日夜思念的名字在舌尖滚了一圈，被他咽了回去，他往前走了几步，出声问道，“什么人？鬼鬼祟祟在这里做什么？”

 

高大的男人听到这个声音在原地站住。

身后的脚步声越来越近，Bourne又问了一遍。

Bruce没回话也没动，无数个方案从心头掠过，他飞速筛选着最稳妥的那个。

但是Bourne的手已经搭到了他肩膀上。

 

越接近越觉得相像，对方迟迟没有回答，Bourne搭上那道平直的肩线，刚想喊出呼之欲出的名字，男人反应迅速地抓住了他的手腕，力气很大，接着反手就要把他的手臂卸掉。

Bourne及时借力，顺着对方的力道带着腕上的手后撤，男人显然不想回头，手一松，依然稳稳站住。但是紧接着，松开的右手长臂一伸，从后抄住Bourne的后颈，左手托住他的尖下巴，同时发力。

Bourne在空中转了一圈，收势时团身滚地向前，抬眼看到了男人的正面。

路灯的余光斜斜照过来。

“Bru⋯⋯”那个名字几乎出口，Bourne瞪大蓝眼睛，忽然停住。

 

5.

月亮从乌云后露头。Bourne半跪在地上，抬头怔怔看着从黑暗里走出来的高大男人。

习惯性穿着三件套毛呢西装，外形轮廓和另一个年轻人几乎一模一样，但是身上被时间留下的痕迹如此显眼，又让人绝不会错认。

这是个成熟威严的中年男人。眼神，表情，以及无法忽视的气场无不显示出惯居高位的施令者身份，加上异常魁梧强悍的体格，Bourne从下仰望着他，感到极强的压迫感。

“你是谁？”Bourne咽下那个快要出口的名字，嘴唇微张，蓝眼睛里写满茫然和不可思议，呆楞地问，“你是Bruce的亲戚吗？”

男人理了理打斗时弄乱的衣领，意外被看到也没有任何慌乱，反而像他认识的Bruce那样玩世不恭挑挑一侧唇角，更加低沉和沙哑的嗓音对地上的青年说：“这可说来话长了。”

 

 

深夜，除了喧闹的酒吧舞厅，安静的餐厅咖啡馆早就打烊。男人要求找个无人打扰的私密地点告诉他全盘经过，Bourne没有别的地方，把男人领回了他住的顶楼公寓。

他们对坐在餐桌旁，Bourne倒了两杯波本，桌上的吊灯投下沙砾般金色的光线。灯下一切都一清二楚，Bourne看着那张和Bruce酷似但明显上了年纪的脸，发白的两鬓和眼角的皱纹，不但没有影响他的英俊，却更增添了慑人的沉稳和性感。

Bourne忙移开自己的视线，举杯喝了一大口，呐呐问：“请问怎么称呼你？我和Bruce一起长大，没听他说过还有别的亲戚。”

青年真是很单纯，阅历丰富的男人一眼就看穿他在想什么。Bruce的眼神牢牢看住他，隐隐透出玩味的语气报上自己的名字，“Bruce Wayne。”

看到眼前的蓝眼睛瞬间可爱地瞪大，男人像得逞似的轻笑了声，向对面挑挑眉，“如假包换。”

 

 

“这都是真的吗？”

男人从头到尾讲了一遍事情的起因经过，Bourne把自己的嘴唇咬红，越听到后面越合不上嘴，半晌难以置信地反问：“这怎么可能呢？韦恩集团下有个部门专门研发各种高科技，你说的这种时间飞船他们连概念图都没有⋯⋯”

“飞船就停在韦恩庄园外，你想看我现在就带你去。”Bruce靠着椅背，仿佛被青年的反应取悦到，愉快地说。

Bourne沉默下来。

事情听起来像天方夜谭，然而中年Bruce就坐在他面前，不用去看那艘飞船他也渐渐相信了男人的话，因为，他想起来一件事。

Bourne的记忆力非常好，多年以前发生的微不足道的小事他都能记得很清楚。他想起来为何从见到男人的第一眼就觉得他那么眼熟，不仅是因为忽略年龄，他和他的Bruce如出一辙，更是因为，这个男人就是二十年前他在剧院后巷遇到的那个人，把他送到韦恩庄园，送到小Bruce身边的人。

“是你。”Bourne抬眼，恍然说，“那个晚上，是你抓住了我，让我告诉Bruce我所看到的。”

“没错。”男人脸上的玩味不见了，严肃问他，“你告诉他了？你们找到凶手没有？”

Bourne的视线又垂下来，轻轻摇摇头，“还没有⋯⋯警方按照我的口供画了肖像，派了很多人去找，但线索还是断了⋯⋯”

男人后撤离开光源区，半张脸陷进朦胧的光影里。

“对了，你说Bruce的生命有危险是什么意思？”确认了男人说的是实情，Bourne抓住重点着急地问，“有人要伤害他吗？”

“谁要害他还不能肯定，所以我来这里调查。因为我在二十年前的时空唯一做出的更改，就是让你去告诉年幼的我凶手长什么样，没想到你和我住到了一起，”Bruce改变了指代，特意加重“我”和“住到一起”的语气，满意看到青年的脸颊微微涨红，继续道，“所以我想变化由你而起，和你脱不开关系。”

Bourne猛的抬头，忽略掉骤然而至的一些莫名其妙的感觉，认真说：“你认为我会伤害Bruce？这绝不可能！”

“我不是说你会杀了他，但是说不定会跟你有关。我问你，你今天去的是什么地方？去做什么？”

青年停顿片刻，为难地说：“我发过誓不对外透露一丝一毫，不过我向你保证，绝对不是对Bruce不利的事。”他的声音沉下来，融入酒精和夜色里，“这个世界上我最不会做的，就是伤害他了⋯⋯从小努力接受训练，就是希望可以保护他再不受到任何伤害，虽然⋯⋯很多人可能不知道，Bruce的身手也非常厉害，他也许，根本不需要我的保护⋯⋯”

“恕我直言，你的这番说辞无法让我满意。”男人冷静直视他，“既然你不肯说，那我只能自己调查了。”

“你不信任我不要紧，最重要的，是确保Bruce的安全。”青年真挚地看着他，“那也是你的安全，我建议⋯⋯直接告诉他，让他知道以后我们再做决定。”

对面的男人不置可否偏过头，没答话，不知在想什么。

“你在想什么？你觉得怎么样？”等了会儿，Bourne问他。

“我在想，如果我看到二十年后的自己突然出现在眼前，会是什么反应。”

“不如你亲自去试试。”想象下那个场面，Bourne也不禁微笑，“今天太晚了，明天我和你一起去找他。你在这边有住的地方吗？”

听到这个问题，男人的表情又变得莫测起来，“我不属于这个时空，在这里谁也不认识，没有归属，没有住宿。”

“这样的话，”既然他们是同一个人，那么这里其实也算是他的家，虽然感觉上有些怪异。Bourne想了想，略微拘谨地说，“这里有客房，你要是不介意可以先住下。”

 

Bourne躺下后有一阵没睡着。

旁边的位置空着，一直睡在那里的爱人不在他身边，二十年后的爱人却此刻却睡在他的客房里。

像两个时空合二为一，那么两个人呢？

奇异微妙。

 

第二天Bourne起床时，中年Bruce已经起来了，正在公寓的健身室里锻炼。

Bourne做好双人份早餐，去叫他用餐，正碰到男人赤裸着健壮雄浑的上身做负重训练，膨胀的肌肉曲线以及高大挺拔的强悍体魄，Bourne看到过无数次了，甚至几乎每一天都在用身体感受和抚摸，然而眼下他却像冒犯了别人，急忙退出来到餐厅里等。

大概对他来说，他们还像是两个人吧。

整个早餐过程他都没有抬起头来看向对方。

 

他们按照计划好的出门去找年轻的Bruce。Bourne给对方的女秘书打电话，得到了一个地址，“如果你一定要今天找他就去这个地址吧，不过最好不要。”挂断前，俏皮的女声建议。

Bourne抿抿嘴唇，在旁边男人询问的目光里说了一声，“我们走。”

目标地点位于哥谭老城，Bourne在一幢繁复高耸的石砌建筑前一眼看到Bruce的敞篷跑车，戴着墨镜穿着三件套西装的年轻男人坐在车里，只有他一个人。Bourne好几天没见到他了，情不自禁就想走过去。

他们正要过马路，建筑的尖形拱门里走出一个穿红风衣的女人。Bourne也一眼认出来，就是晚宴那晚和Bruce携手离去的那位。

马路对面的Bruce为她打开副驾车门，然后自己坐上车，一声油门轰鸣，炫目的跑车马上就不见了。

另一个Bruce没想到会亲自陪青年再目睹一遍，纵使身经百战，也不禁为自己感到一丝尴尬。他低声问沉默不语的Bourne：“要追上去吗？”

“当然。”青年看着面前的车水马龙，“再重要的约会也没有性命要紧。”

然而，他们已经晚了一步，眼下连对方的汽车尾气都无影无踪，Bourne又给女秘书打电话，也被告知无能为力，两人找了一下午，无人不知的哥谭王子就像人间蒸发了。

 

Bourne没吃晚餐，在书房的落地窗前站到华灯初上。

Bruce走进黑漆漆的书房里，想安慰他还有时间，看到倚窗而立，沉默消瘦的青年，嘴里的话却变了味道。

“你爱他。为什么？”

听到熟悉的声音，Bourne震了一下，扭头看向朝他走近的中年男人。被看穿了，他却顾不上微妙和羞涩，穿过黑暗投向男人的眼神几近脆弱无助。

“你都看出来了⋯⋯有时我怀疑，为什么他没有。还是有，只是不在意罢了。”脱下黑色廓形大衣，只穿一件高领毛衣的青年看起来比实际年龄小了很多，像个初识情爱的稚嫩少年，苦涩地问，“到底你是怎么想的呢？”

Bruce绕过书桌走到他面前，“还没有人问过我这样的问题。”青年抬头迫切地看着他，外面的月光倒映进他的蓝眼睛里，似乎眨下眼就有流光飞溅。

Bruce从满溢的月光碎屑里看到自己的投影。

他抬手摸上青年的脸庞，声音也被寂静的月色涤荡过，不可思议的温柔，“因为没人这样爱过我。”

青年闭上眼，一动不动感受着脸上那一点熟悉的体温。不知是把眼前的人当成了替代品，还是真的难以分辨。

只隔着一只手的距离，光线再暗，Bruce也看清了此刻Bourne的表情——矛盾却忍不住向他求助，困惑地挣扎。

绝望动人。

Bruce没有像他那样抑制自己，一把抱住他，拉进怀里。

 

6.

Bourne的头靠在男人宽厚的肩膀上，强烈的雄性荷尔蒙，混合了薄荷烟草和木调香水的味道，他闻了很多年，习惯而安心。

拥抱他的手臂力量也是。

“有一天他会明白的。”男人轻抚Bourne的发尾，低声说。

青年动动唇角，苦涩笑了下，幽幽问：“等他变成你的那天吗？”

“我在这里，不用等。”

放在青年后颈上的大手猛然用力，Bourne被迫抬起头。

在黑暗中呆久了，似乎就能看到黑暗发出的微光。男人低头，凝视的目光穿透两人间的一点暗和一点亮，近距离默然对视。

夜里Bourne的瞳色依然分明，像两汪水在眼底波荡，他轻轻开启唇缝，想说什么，但是男人先一步俯首含住他的唇，堵住了他。

和年轻时不同，上了年纪的男人面上蓄着一层淡淡的胡渣，他的吻还是那么有力和富有侵略性，但是脸颊和唇角麻痒的刺痛感让Bourne知道，这不是惯常和他接吻的人。

被高大的男人整个揽入怀里，青年有些为难，不知该推开还是遵循身体的本能反应，投入那个渴望的怀抱里。他的双手攀上男人的肩膀，和他的意识一样，时而抓紧昂贵的西装面料，时而摊开手掌状似想要推拒。

但是Bruce抱得很紧，手臂隆起的肌肉险些冲破西装衣袖，Bourne的手伸不开，根本无法隔开距离。

侵入口中的舌尖已经上下舔弄过一遍。Bourne以为Bruce——那个年轻的万人迷王子，吻技已然十分高超，眼前的男人又有些微妙的不同。Bourne的意识都随着他的舌尖开始翻搅，恍惚混沌，几乎忘了自己是谁，拥吻他的人又是谁，他们此刻在哪里。

他的舌尖被勾起，吸吮，想更深入时又被推开，男人挑开他的舌叶，模仿性交的姿势捅进下面藏着的舌窝里。异常敏感的地方被用力顶弄，Bourne不禁仰起头，唇角边马上多了一串湿漉的水迹。他扭头想逃开，但是后颈被Bruce的大手封住，察觉他的意图，那只手反而使劲将他按向自己，于是Bourne被彻底打开，方便Bruce吻得更深。

不知不觉，Bourne搂紧了男人的脖颈，甚至开始追逐侵犯他的舌尖。

两人的唇舌难耐地分开，又迫不及待贴到一起，在每次不得不换气时。

“Mr. Wayne⋯⋯”因为缺氧和湿吻，青年的脸色很红，在换气间隙中低喘着呢喃。

Bruce给他一点喘息的余裕，薄唇转移到尖尖的下颌上，吻干上面的湿痕。听到青年的称呼玩味地挑眉，“Mr. Wayne？”

Bourne低下头，脸颊似乎更红了，轻轻点点头，“即使你和他是一个人，也还是不一样的⋯⋯”

他的话仿佛触动，或者说激怒了年长的上位者。Bruce挥手扫开书桌上零碎的摆件，一把把青年按到桌面上。

Bourne的背撞上坚硬的花心木桌面，跟着胯间一凉，长裤连底裤一起从腿上褪了下去，轻轻落到厚重的地毯上。

“我不会停下来。”男人用坚实的腰胯分开Bourne赤裸的双腿，从上面毫不掩饰地打量他说。

仰躺着，Bourne已经感受到隔着布料抵上他会阴的硬烫部位。

这个场面也是他极熟悉的，一样的地方，一样的姿势，甚至一样的语气。

他们其实是一个人。

青年恍惚地看着天花板，舔舔自己的上唇。男人的一只手已经握住他刚刚接吻时就有感觉了的性器，技巧性地套弄。

“纵使是一个人，在不同年纪也会有不同的面貌，”Bourne温柔回望上方霸道笼罩住他的中年Bruce，一手摸上他胡须微刺的脸颊，轻声继续说，“不过没关系，我会一直爱到你这个年纪，从遇见你的那天，十岁也好，三十岁也好，一直爱下去，所以⋯⋯”

他没说完，但是暗示性地闭上眼。

Bruce手上的动作突然停住，惊讶地看着身下的青年。Bourne在紧张，他能看出来，仿佛身体还徘徊在挣扎不绝的边缘，意识却同意了他的靠近。

Bruce突然被从未有过的情绪击中，他久经情场，却第一次这么想要一个人。

手里马上开始继续。

他低头钻进Bourne的毛衣下摆，唇舌和面上的胡须擦过颤抖的薄腰，一路舔到胸口，含住一边的乳粒。

闭上眼，触感便格外清晰。Bourne逸出一声湿漉漉的嘤咛，两手搂住毛衣下的男人，像他平时为另一个Bruce做的那样，抓住男人的西装领口，把碍事的外套脱下去。

一模一样坚硬强壮的肌肉触感。

青年的双手着迷地来回抚摸男人宽阔的肩线，肌理分明的厚实背肌，舒服得呻吟出声，没多久就射在握着他的大手里。

呼吸很绵长，他缓缓睁开眼。

Bruce正在用手里的精液开拓下面的入口，Bourne抬手，指了指桌边的抽屉，小声说：“那里，那里有⋯⋯”

不等他说完，反应迅速的男人伸手拉开，果然看到一管白色药膏。Bruce轻轻哼一声，看了眼微微起身的Bourne。

会在这种地方放这种东西，他们平时肯定总在这里做。

青年红着脸躺了回去。

高大的中年男人解开自己的裤链，合着湿粘的润滑，重重顶进下面的肉穴里。

试探着抽插几下，紧致的内部慢慢为他打开，他把Bourne身上的毛衣推到夹紧的腋下，露出白皙劲瘦的腰肢和胸口，色情地没有全部脱下。

然后他捏住上面挺立起来的嫩红肉点，一手一边，得趣地揉捏把玩。

青年的反应淫荡又青涩。

湿热的肉穴马上绞紧了Bruce，却被强势的男人再次蛮横操开，手下持续不停，甚至又加了几分力气。

小小的乳粒被捏得有些变形，硬挺挺扎进指缝里。

肠道深处跟着再度挛缩绞紧，又跟着再度被狠狠操开。如此循环不停。

青年抓住桌沿，眼尾湿红，抑制不住地小声惊叫低喘。

完全是不懂应对的本能反应。

“你年纪也不小了，”Bruce不徐不疾，壮悍的腰胯一下下着力里顶，一边饶有余力笑着说，“是不是只有他⋯⋯或者说，我⋯⋯一个男人？”

Bourne看看他，咬紧嘴唇没有吭声。

他忠于爱情，这是理所应当的。但是此刻被男人意味不明的调笑说出来，他觉得脸上的温度又升高几分，快要负荷不了了。

Bruce见状恶劣地笑了一声，俯身吻住要被咬出血的红唇。

压低的姿势，青年细长的腿被分得更开。Bruce刚想让他抱住自己腿分到两边，话还没出口，Bourne自觉抬手在两边环住，固定住自己，方便男人进出。

Bruce为这样的默契愣了下，随即明白青年约莫是被这样调教过，一个眼神就能心领神会。

他果然是他，什么也改变不了。

一直游刃有余，经验老道的男人，眼下忽然按捺不住。滴着汗的强壮下颌斜斜挑起来，睥睨看着下面，扯松脖子上的领带还有最上面的几粒衬衫扣子。

露出一截布满汗水和卷曲毛发的健硕胸肌。

他重新压了回去，双手握住磨红的臀瓣，丰腴的手感让他不由加重力道，每次撤出顶入时带着怀里的人狠狠撞向自己。

一遍遍覆盖住Bourne身上自己留下的痕迹。

青年被极富技巧的挑逗操弄着。男人的力量掌握得很好，每次只超出他的承受范围一点，然后逐步累加，在失控的临界点毫不留情抛下。

重头再来。

几番折磨后，Bourne难过又欢愉的呻吟声里透出破碎的哭腔，小声喊那个让Bruce恼怒的称呼，又说不出来自己想要什么。

“那天也是在书房里，”男人的臂膀环在Bourne头侧，把他完全纳入自己的气息下，沙哑的嗓音诱哄似的问，“你说在一起的第一晚，我说了什么？”

Bourne在剧烈的晃动中睁开眼，惊讶地看向近在咫尺的中年Bruce，低喘着说：“那天也是你？”

Bruce不置可否挑挑唇角，又问一遍：“我说了什么？”

青年不知想到什么，垂下视线，咬红的湿润嘴唇微微撅起来，摇摇头。

“不想说？还是，不想对我说？”说到“我”时，Bruce加重了语气。

强壮的男人忽然把默然不语的青年抱起来，扯下他身上变为情趣的高领毛衣扔到地上。

Bourne于是从头到脚浑身赤裸，攀在衣衫完整只松开衣领和裤链的男人身上，骤然变化的体位让他毫无防备将男人吞得更深，不由得抱紧此刻他唯一的支撑。

Bruce托着怀里人的臀瓣，大步绕过书桌，坐进一旁的单人沙发里。

一丝不挂的青年面朝他坐在他的大腿上，Bruce搂紧青年光裸的背部，势在必得在他耳边说：“慢慢来，我们看到最后你是不是还是不想说。”

Bourne扶着他的肩膀摇摇头，眼尾流出一串清澈的泪痕。他被男人的节奏带着上下扭腰，习惯被撑满疼爱的内部借着体位便利把男人吞得很深，里面的每道褶皱都被尺寸惊人的器物撑开，发出湿靡的水声。

 

他们走进书房后没把门关严。若有若无的门缝被从外轻轻拉开。

赤裸的Bourne背对着书房门，丝毫不知道自己被人按着湿吻贯穿的画面全落尽另一个人眼里。

他把抱紧他的男人挡住了，从后面只能看到他光滑白皙的背部，不知疲倦在男人身上晃动，吐出不成声的低吟。

Bruce没被人看到，却透过缝隙看到门后的另一个男人——这个时空里年轻的他自己。

Bourne还是什么都不肯说。

尽在掌握的中年男人揽紧怀里人漂亮的背部，占有性的上下抚摸，滑到两边臀瓣上时大手用力握紧，向外掰开。

浑圆的臀缝里，中间那处红嫩的入口如何被巨物撑开，外翻，顶弄的过程，清清楚楚，纤毫必现。

 

7.

清晨的光线透过窗帘缝隙照到Bruce的脸上，短刺的胡须长长了一层，他睁开眼，满意地在主卧大床上醒过来。

房间里昏暗，安静，Bourne躺在他的臂弯里，背对着他，白皙瘦削的后背上除了渐渐消退的淤青，多了很多吻痕。此刻还在香甜的梦里。

昨晚累坏他了。

从书桌到单人沙发上，后来Bruce抱着他站起来。不久前站在门外的年轻男人已经不见了，不着痕迹出现又消失，几乎让人怀疑是幻觉。

Bruce边往主卧走边捏着手里弹软的臀肉吞紧自己。Bourne趴到他肩膀上，颤抖呜咽，隔着衬衫在他背上抓出好几道划痕。不过常年锻炼的青年体能很好，身体柔韧结实，在Bruce迈步走动时双腿还能圈住他的腰，夹紧他。

他们到了卧室，没直接滚到舒适的大床上，Bruce就着相连的姿势把Bourne按到全幅落地窗前，先是正面体位，防弹的玻璃窗被持续激烈的肉体撞击震得闷响。Bourne的双腿渐渐从男人强壮的腰胯上滑下来，摇晃着站立，男人抬起他的一条腿，身高差让他着地的另一腿站得也很勉强，几乎脚尖点地被射在里面。

无力喘息的青年不知什么时候闭上眼，昏昏沉沉中被翻个身，软嫩的脸颊抵上玻璃，男人在他肩头后颈轻吻一阵，又硬起来的东西轻易再次插进那处一时无法合拢，流着白浊体液的肉穴里。

Bruce透过青年的肩膀遥遥看到他第一天到这里时在对面楼上站的地方。

青年回头，尖俏的脸上竟然有了清晰的泪痕，哽咽着说想去床上，这里不太舒服。

男人如愿把他抱过去，温柔吮干脸颊眼尾的水迹，下身的攻势却不曾稍减。

Bourne闭紧自己的蓝眼睛，逸出的泪水怎么也舔不完。是快感超出承受范围，还是想到什么伤心的事，Bruce没有问他也没有停下来。数不清在青年体内射了几次，年长者一向整齐的发型掉下几缕黑白相间的发丝，窄长的脸上布满汗，低声粗喘。

这是很少有人看到的Bruce Wayne。以往的床第欢爱上，即使把身下的人操到求饶，他也是得体优雅的，一丝不苟，气度悠闲。眼下他微微低头，强壮的下颌紧绷，像处于战斗状态的黑暗骑士，露出了藏得很好的狠厉和凶悍。

他还想去衣帽间的试衣镜前再来一次，仿佛奄奄一息的青年忙睁开眼，推拒他的胸膛，摇摇头。

好吧，Bruce怕自己的胃口吓到生涩的Bourne，反正以后还有机会，这次就先放过他。

他是这么相信的。

 

宽阔厚实的胸膛从后面贴上来，有什么又刺又痒的东西从他裸露的皮肤上擦过去。脸颊，耳后，细嫩的脖颈和肩头。Bourne的眼帘颤了下，蓝眼睛缓缓睁开。

“早。”男人的手臂圈住Bourne的腰，低头给他一个早安吻。

“唔⋯⋯”Bourne想回一句早安，嗓子里却哑得厉害。

一早就被强烈的上位者气息整个笼罩住，睡醒的青年回想起昨晚的疯狂，脸上一红，见男人的大手又摸上他微肿的乳尖，怕他一早就要，忙说自己饿了，转移开注意力。

不管年轻还是年长，吃饱餍足的男人格外好说话，马上起身去厨房准备早餐。

惯于被人服侍的男人早餐手艺却很不错。坐在桌前吃早餐时，青年的颊边还有点小红晕，垂下视线不去看对面的人，一下就被桌上的早报吸引住目光。

「哥谭义警蝙蝠侠昨夜再度现身 捣毁贩卖人口的地下窝点」

Bruce也看到了新闻头版上醒目的标题和配图，他抬眼去看Bourne的反应，不动声色看着青年微微皱眉。

“怎么？不觉得大快人心吗？”Bruce似笑非笑问。

“你也知道他？”Bourne惊讶地抬起脸。

男人不置可否，等着他回答。

“抓捕坏人当然是好事，不过⋯⋯”青年咽下口里的煎蛋，流动的蛋黄沾到上唇，他伸出舌尖舔掉。

“不过什么？”

“他太凭自己的意愿行事，来去没有影踪，过于神秘，政府掌控不了他，反而被他掌控，太不稳定，太⋯⋯危险了。”

Bruce挑挑眉，是舆论中常见的对他褒贬不一的论调，自己不告诉他还是有理由的。“政府太腐败，被政府掌控才危险。”

“好吧，这不是我们操心的问题。”青年放平刀叉，餐盘里干干净净，他端起牛奶杯试图挡住一大早就充满掠食者气息的男人，嘴唇抵上杯口说，“我们的问题是，想办法怎么救你。一定要尽快找到Bru⋯⋯另一个Bruce，不管他在做什么，让他知道事情的严重性。”

“听起来你已经有了计划？”

“一会儿我会和Bruce的两个秘书联系，让他们把Bruce今天的行程发给我，然后告诉Alfred如果少爷回去了，一定要留住他。另外，我在街上有一些消息灵通的朋友，说不定他们知道最近是不是有人要对Bruce不利。”在被韦恩家收养前，Bourne一直在街头长大，后来也和那时认识的一些人时有联系，“还有，”说到这里，青年似乎有些不好意思，“我总觉得最近和他过从甚密的女人有问题，我会去调查一下她。”

男人看着他的眼神马上变得玩味。Bourne不想他误会自己是因为非理性的原因这么做，不过解释起来更显得欲盖弥彰，索性什么也不说认真喝牛奶。

“很充实的计划，看来没我也能完成。那我今天就不奉陪了，我们晚上公寓见。”

青年意外地看向他，“你要去做什么？”

“你有你的线人，我也有我的，今天我们各自展开调查，晚上再来汇总，还能加快进度。”

 

Bourne的计划很好，不过不知道他的另一个身份，调查方向难免受到限制。看到早报时Bruce就安排好了今天的行程，早餐后两人在公寓楼下分手，Bourne虽然有些疑惑，不过很乖巧地没有多问。

Bruce根据报纸上的报道，找到位于郊区的那处藏匿走私人口的窝点，竟然是一处私立医院，贩卖来的人口被藏在地下停尸间里，大部分人平时就呆在断了电的用来储藏尸体的一格格冷柜中，没有允许不能擅自出来活动。

医院已经被查封，到处贴着反光胶条，除了门口的看守空无一人。侦探先生进去查看一圈，到处都是凌乱搬运过的痕迹，散乱的病例和医药单，地上三层地下两层，不止停尸间，最下层的防空洞显然也是躲避视线的好地方，Bruce在那里发现一些还来不及掩盖的可疑踪迹，以及味道。

不易察觉的金属锈味。

下午他排查了几处会有这种味道的可疑地点，最后果然落在嫌疑最大他计划要再拜访一次的地方——那家废弃的铸币厂。

另一个Bruce调查的案件和他的产生了交集。侦探先生知道办案过程中不存在任何诡异的巧合，那么十有八九，就是手头的这宗案件为他自己招来了杀身之祸。

他回到飞船换上蝙蝠装悄无声息潜入铁丝网围起的厂房里，在残破的屋顶上遇到了意想不到的人。

说意想不到并不恰当，毕竟对方也是当事人之一，查到这里来也是理所应当。

 

夜晚是哥谭的专用色。

屋顶风大，吹得两人的披风猎猎作响。

一模一样的身形和几乎一模一样的装扮，两个蝙蝠侠隔着几米远遥遥相对。

“你是谁？！”戴着面具，声音做过了处理，依然能听出极度震惊和气愤的语气，“不对！你是什么东西？”

仿佛在照镜子，Bruce第一次这么清楚看到自己，毫不掩饰的敌意，凶狠，警觉。

原来他并不像自己以为的那么讨人喜欢。

他笑了下，用如出一辙的声音不紧不慢回道：“我就是你，看不出来吗？”

“找死。”

冷冷说完，对方开启内置的推进装置向他冲了过来。

二十年前的装备，所有的特点和不足Bruce心里清清楚楚，他启动改进后的相似装置，朝向相反的方向。

两人在空中擦肩而过。几秒钟后各自转身。一模一样的两道人影，交换了位置继续遥遥相对。

“噪音过大，转向滞后，当然有更沉重，燃料消耗更大的原因。”Bruce把眼前的自己点评一遍。

对方没说话，但是看起来比刚才更震惊了。

自己果然聪明，意识到他们有相同的装备，而且他的更先进轻盈。

“你怎么证明？”无声对峙片刻，年轻的Bruce几乎咬着牙说。

“很简单。”沉着的长者抬起双手，示意自己没有恶意后，摘下了头上的面罩。“我是二十年后的你。”

面罩后的年轻人隐去了大部分表情，只能看到强壮的下颌线条和中间的凹陷绷得更紧了。一个深呼吸后，多疑的青年Bruce一字一句说：“我见过太多匪夷所思的事，太多手段可以冒充，还是不能证明你说的是真的。”

“好好想想，Bruce。”中年男人用真实的声音说，“除了Alfred有谁会知道你的身份？Bourne都不知道对不对？”

“你还知道Bourne⋯⋯混蛋。”年轻人不禁向前迈了一步。

夜风从两人间穿过，这时楼下传来一声轻响。Bruce没有忘记自己过来的目的，飞速向声源处看过去。

只是一只猫。

等他回过头，身后空空荡荡，整间厂房从里到外只有他一个人了。

 

8.

Bourne在街上奔波一天，得到的消息都是碎片式，一时拼不出完整的头绪，想找的Bruce依然查无影踪。日落时分他回到顶层公寓，期望年长的男人能有所收获。

焦急等了两个小时，终于听到门响，Bourne兴冲冲跑过去开门，看到门外的人不由一愣。

“谢天谢地，你好好的在这里！”年轻男人跨进门内，握住Bourne的肩膀把他上下检查一遍。

“Bruce⋯⋯我找了你好几天⋯⋯”青年呆呆说。

确认Bourne确实完好无损，Bruce少爷再抬起头，进门时脸上肉眼可见的紧张消失于无形，又变回万年波澜不惊的面瘫脸，四周打量一遍，要笑不笑说：“找我干什么？只有你自己在？昨晚那个男人呢？”

Bourne惊讶地瞪大眼，脸颊马上红了一层，小声问：“你怎么知道？你看到他了？”

“哼。没被我看到算他走运。”高大的男人低头看向突然不自在的青年，锐利的眉宇从上看下来更显得无比锋利，“我和别人说几句话你就受不了了，自己却在我们的家里和别的男人乱搞？”

虽然不清楚年轻的Bruce是怎么知道的，但是当面被戳破的窘迫让Bourne羞愧得无地自容。脸上热得几乎要冒烟，眼底也迅速涌上薄薄的水汽，青年咬咬嘴唇强自镇定下来，越过像上了膛马上要射出子弹的年轻气盛的心上人，看向他身后推门走进的年长男人，轻声说：“那不是别的男人。”

Bruce少爷敏锐察觉到身后有人，回过头。

面前的中年男人同他一样换了简便的西装，便装后的两人更是惊人的相似。看到他不友善的视线，男人回给他一个他惯用的似笑非笑表情，优雅低沉开口：“Hi Bruce，又见面了。”

Bourne诧异看看两人，“咦？你们什么时候见的？”

少爷眯起眼，横跨一步挡到Bourne身前。他疏忽大意了，让这个来历不明的男人有了可趁之机，看起来连Bourne都被他收买了，不知顶着他的脸还干了什么事，简直不可原谅。他控制自己尽量平静地问：“你到底是谁？究竟想怎么样？”

“我说过了，我是二十年后的你，你不是自诩见多识广，怎么还不如身后的小家伙？”

被他讨厌的语气一说，少爷手臂后绕护住站他后面的Bourne，“所以你还是只能空口说说，没办法证明？”

“我可以证明。”被他圈住的青年忽然说，迎上他回望的严厉目光，“二十年前，是他把我送到韦恩大宅的。”

 

 

Bourne坐在书房的长沙发中间，隔开一个戒备一个玩味一触即发的两个男人，简要把自己知道的经过说了一遍。

“你过来一点。”Bruce少爷皱眉把青年往自己这边拽拽。

Bourne被他拉着挪了两寸，顺势问他：“你听到我说的没有？”

另一侧忽然陷下去，Bruce老爷不着痕迹跟了过来，开玩笑似的不满地问Bourne：“你们是在排挤我这个无依无靠的外时空人吗？”

青年无奈从越来越挤的沙发上站起来，叹口气说：“你们能认真一点吗？这可是性命攸关⋯⋯”

那两人也不约而同起身，步伐一致走向他，继续一人霸占一边。

“我知道了。”少爷拉住Bourne左手，看着一步远的中年自己说，“你可以回去等着看我怎么救你一命了。”

Bourne的右手也被拉住，年长者不甘示弱回视，“回不去，在我顺利自救以前。”

两人似是在较劲，手上纷纷开始用力，年轻的少爷率先抬起另一手，眼都没眨一下朝Bourne右腕上的手疾速拍过去。

三人间的气流微微扭曲。他出手很快，但是快得手时被老辣的男人格挡住，接着两只手反应出奇一致，交叉伸向Bourne的肩膀，要把为难的青年往自己怀里带。

“你放手。”Bruce少爷对未来的自己发出警告。

“你放。”

“你们真是够了！”

肩膀巧妙地内旋，Bourne忍无可忍反手卸掉两臂上的力道，轻轻向后滑出一步，把两个男人一起推开，“你们⋯⋯你们要是真关心我，就赶紧想办法保住自己的小命。”他忽然扶住自己的头，腿上一软差点滑倒。

两个大个子急忙过去接住他，各搂住他一边身子凑成一个完整的怀抱，异口同声问：“怎么回事？不舒服吗？”

青年看起来文弱，但是两人都知道他是个勤奋锻炼的格斗好手，身体一向健康，不会突然发晕。

“被你们气的。”Bourne在两人坚实可靠的怀抱里闭了会儿眼，眉心微蹙，脸上褪去几分血色，声音听着也晃晃悠悠。

两人不敢再乱来，正要把他扶到沙发上躺下，Bourne已经睁开眼，脸上的血色又回来了，停住脚说：“刚刚突然晕了下，现在没事了。你们还要不要好好讨论了？”

年轻的少爷抬眼问：“你们亲密讨论了几天，有什么方案了吗？”

“先大致判断出危险来源，这就需要你坦白手里最近忙的业务了。”男人特意咬重“业务”这个词。

两个小时前两人差点因为这件事大打出手。少爷锋利紧绷的面部线条收得更紧了，缓缓说：“你先出去，让我跟他单独谈谈。”

话是对Bourne 说的，眼睛却一直看着对面的自己。Bourne犹豫了下，还是尊重他的意思照做，为他们关上书房门，担心他们随时会打起来，忐忑在外面等着。

 

“我去了那家私立医院，在地下室发现可疑的气味，追到了铸币厂。”老成的男人看出自己在想什么，直接痛快说出来，“报纸上说的是拐卖人口，不是那么简单吧？”

“我查这个案子有段时间了，拐卖属实，不过过程却没那么简单。那家医院以脑外科出名，是处主要窝点，拐卖来的人都进了他们地下的实验室，进行实验改造是肯定的了，从我得到的记录来看，主要是增强体能，提高反应灵敏度，以及最重要的，让实验对象的意志易于控制。”

两人说着，在书房的小厅里以一步为半径，同时迈步保持面对面逆时针走成一个环形，中间始终隔着两步远，好似走过去就会跨越时间变成一个人。

年轻的Bruce继续说道：“然而改造后的人口却像凭空消失了，买家或者说下一步接手的人势力庞大，而且神秘，一直没查到他们的总部，铸币厂应该只是一个联合实验点。本来没想那么快动手，昨晚心情不好，”说到这里看了眼对面的人，“想抓几个人审审，把困在医院的人救出来，结果动静有点大，惊动了媒体，铸币厂收到风声马上撤了，我去晚了一步。拜你所赐。”

“呵，这怎么能怪我？”年长的男人从容笑笑，“你不在时我替你照看会儿，小家伙以为你另结新欢，可伤心了。”

“该死！我就知道这样不是办法，但是为了他的安全也不能直接告诉他。那个女人很可疑，但是也很聪明，我接近她这么久还不确定她在幕后的什么位置扮演什么角色。”

“你已经打草惊蛇了，还不知道对方在哪儿，很被动。不过还有一件事⋯⋯”

老爷还没说完，少爷就打开书房门，拉住门口跌进他怀里一脸羞窘和无措的青年，大步走到外面的露台上。

年长的Bruce也走出书房，透过全幅落地窗，看到露台上棕发的青年垂下视线微微撅嘴，不去看握住他肩膀低头诚恳说个不停的年轻男人。

隔音很好，Bruce听不到另一个自己在说什么，但是看得出这一大段话中是没有停顿和换气了。

Bourne终于肯抬眼看他，少爷一激动，忙把人搂进怀里，怎么也不肯松手，拥着他拉开玻璃门，炫耀似的回到客厅里，在青年发红的耳廓上亲昵地亲了又亲。

客厅中央的年长男人心里苦涩笑了下，控制住自己的面部表情，希望还是一张好端端的面瘫脸。

Bourne被人亲密地搂着腰，看起来有些不好意思，也在努力控制自己，希望不要笑得太开心甜蜜，碰到对面男人的目光，慌忙移开视线。

“所以内部矛盾解决了，现在可以一起讨论外部矛盾了。”年轻的Bruce得意地对两人说。

怀里的人这时却推开他，“你们刚刚不是讨论得很开心，那继续吧。我要出去一趟，街上的朋友发消息给我说打听到一点眉目，约我见面，一会儿回来。”

说完扔下两个男人自己走了。

 

然而，他撒了慌。

他去见的并不是什么街上的朋友。直到第二天都没有回来。

 

9.

笔灯的光亮让Bourne的瞳孔急剧收缩。

“最近有什么反常症状吗？”

“有时会突然头晕，想不起一些事情，不过都很短暂，休息一会儿就好了。”

Bourne躺在手术床上，对穿着无菌服做记录的医生说。

“这些都是正常的，经过最后一次手术后就没事了。准备好了么？再过五分钟开始。”

医生带着帽子口罩，Bourne看不见他的长相表情。他说完，手术床上的合金锁自动升出扣住Bourne的手腕脚腕。

“别紧张，只是以防万一，不会有事的。”医生说，“再醒过来你就能记起你想记起的东西了，作为回报以及检验成果，这是你的第一个任务目标。”

医生拿出今天早上的早报，在头版的黑暗骑士身上用红笔画了个圈。

接着，麻药开始发挥作用，Bourne的视线渐渐模糊，依稀听到房门打开有人进来，好像是个女人，黑色直长发，红裙，但是面孔却怎么也看不清了。

 

 

*

第二天早上Bourne还没回来，被扔在家里的两个男人坐不住了。

不会有这么诡异的巧合。

“知道他说的街上的朋友是谁吗？”少爷问。

“是你和他一起长大的，他有哪些朋友你不知道？”老爷反问。

“昨天是你和他一起。”少爷垂眼，“希望他不是被抓起来牵扯进去。我一直不告诉他，就是怕这样。”

“他身手很好，能保护自己，不用太担心。而且，即使扯上关系我想也不是被抓起来的⋯⋯我跟踪过他，他是主动走进那家铸币厂的，不止一次。”

“你说什么？他怎么会去那里？”

“看来你是真不够关心他啊。”年长的男人感叹，少爷脸色很臭地移开视线，老爷继续说，“原因还没查清，不用说你也不知道最近他身上总有莫名伤痕了？”

年轻男人光滑的下颌线条一紧，没有搭话。

“我真是不明白他为什么这么爱你，我是说⋯⋯我。”老爷自嘲笑笑，接着偏头问，“你们在一起的第一个晚上，你对他说了什么？”

少爷垂下的视线仿佛穿透了地板，紧绷的下颌和眼神一起柔和下来。

“那天是我的成人礼，派对上来了很多人。男人，女人，认识的，不认识的⋯⋯”

 

宴席结束，派对上只剩玩得很疯的年轻人们。调酒，烈酒不知喝了几轮，刚刚成年的Bruce也是。他看到比他早两年成年，一直以他的保护者自居的Bourne也喝了很多香槟。

今天Bruce是派对上唯一的主角。他成年了，可以正式接掌韦恩集团，想要结识他的人趁这个机会踏破韦恩庄园门槛，他被敬酒，攀谈的人群簇拥着，Bourne只能远远站在人群外。不过，无论什么时候Bruce想要回头找他，都能和他的目光正碰上。

穿着正装礼服也还像个少年似的Bourne视线一刻不曾从他身上移开。

灯光迷醉，每次Bruce转头，两人的目光穿过人声，鲜花和酒杯碰上，一起长大的青年马上对他笑笑，朝他举杯示意。

后来开始跳舞，请来的DJ放了热辣的舞曲。Bruce被一个女孩拉到舞厅旁的休息室里，说有事对他说。

“什么事？”Bruce松开脖子上的领结，喝了些酒，笑容更显得漫不经心。

女孩具体说了什么他一个字也没听进去。

他的余光捕捉到Bourne的身影和他们一起往这边过来了，此刻大概正站在半掩的房门外。

是出于保镖的职责，还是其他什么。Bruce开始挥发酒气的脑子里想到，身体都有点热起来。

女孩说完了，见他没什么反应，大着胆子踮起脚，双手环抱住他，朝他送吻。

门被轻轻推开。Bourne站在阴影里，目光从阴影中探出来。

 

“我不喜欢那个女孩，名字都没记住。不过发现他在看我们时，我还没反应过来，手就搂住了她的腰回吻。”少爷对旁边的男人说。

 

女孩仿佛得到Bruce的暗示，双手从他的脖颈上滑下来脱两人的衣服。晚礼裙很好脱，很快她就把肩带解开露出半边酥胸，正在闭眼沉醉，一声清脆的碎裂声忽然从门口传过来。

休息室里的两人同时看去，门口的青年一脸无措站在碎瓷片里，比他们还震惊，张了张嘴，口型像是说，“抱歉⋯⋯”

女孩回过神赶忙低头整理好自己的衣服，十几岁的少女脸皮还很薄，知道Bourne是谁，对Bruce说了句，“你们有事谈，那我先走了。”然后提着裙摆匆匆消失在房门外，还很体贴地替他们关上了门。

Bruce的衬衫衣领和下摆都被扯松，看了眼Bourne走到旁边的长沙发上坐下，点支烟靠上皮制椅背。

突然打扰了别人的好事，Bourne还呆站着，又重复了遍抱歉。

“你把我的成人礼吓跑了，是不是得赔我？”

Bruce一条长腿伸到沙发上，虽然才十八岁，但是身形已经出落得相当高大雄健，而且惊人的英俊，难怪那个女孩会主动引诱他。此刻喝了酒，衣衫凌乱松散，透过烟雾痞笑着问慌乱的青年，让人难以抵抗的邪气性感。

Bourne没意识到自己吞了吞口水，咬着嘴唇小声问：“怎么赔？要把她追回来吗？”

沙发上的天之骄子轻笑了声，按熄手里的烟，抬头，端正的下颌斜斜挑起来，眯着眼说：“不如就由你来代替她吧。”

 

“如果那天不是喝了酒，站在门口一脸呆楞惊慌的Bourne实在太可爱，我大概还会再忍忍吧。”陷入回忆里的少爷幸福地说。

 

Bourne听到一时没反应过来他的意思，明白以后脸上的表情更茫然无措了，双颊泛上羞赧的薄红，不可置信看着他。

刚这么说时Bruce还带着几分试探的意思，现下看到他这幅让人心痒难耐的样子，被酒精加快的血流马上往下体上冲，邪痞调笑的神情不见了，气势威严的贵公子对一动不动的青年命令，“过来。”

Bourne一向听他的话，被他一喊，双脚不由自主迈开步。

走到一半却停下来，低头看着脚尖，不知道该前进还是后退。

一片阴影笼罩住他，Bruce起身走到他面前。

二十岁的Bourne短发里还带些耀眼的浅金色，比Bruce瘦了一圈，矮了多半头，低垂的尖下巴被挑起来。

小小的巴掌脸上还有点肉鼓鼓的，像个鲜嫩的高中生，湛蓝的眼底总是荡着水光。

两人一个低头一个仰头对视几秒。

Bourne轻声问：“只是替代品吗？”

Bruce看着他类似于泫然欲泣的表情，伸出舌尖舔舔菱形上唇，“傻瓜，那是逗你的。当然不是。”然后浸过酒气的沙哑嗓音说出了让Bourne交出自己，蛊惑他一生的话。“你是上天赐给我的礼物，我等了十年，现在可以拆开了吗？”

 

“你不知道他有多青涩，那之前手都没和人牵过，随便碰一下就颤个不停。”二十八岁的Bruce回忆十年前两人美好的初夜，意犹未尽道，“我现在还能回想起来剥光他的衣服，从里面露出来的白皙瘦削的身体，还有上面滑腻的手感。他在床上的反应很僵硬，不懂挑逗爱抚，但是很乖顺，一味的承受，似乎对他做什么都可以⋯⋯太可爱诱人，一不小心就做过了。或者就是恶劣地想欺负他，看他被逼到什么程度才会反抗。”

我知道。四十八岁的Bruce在心里说。想起前天晚上在他怀里战栗的青年，想象他十年前初经人事时的模样。年长的男人在沙发上换了个姿势，一腿叠在另一腿上，手臂舒展搭上沙发靠背，对年轻的自己说：“把他赐给你的不是上天，是我。这次我来救你一命，再帮你把他找回来。”

 

 

尽管绝大部分人并不知道，这天夜里哥谭市有件不太寻常的事情。

两个几乎一模一样的黑色身影交替穿梭在夜空下的城市楼群中，有时一前一后，有时齐头并进。

气流擦过两套战甲，头罩下的世界很安静，只有通讯器里轻微的人声和电流声。

“她很警觉，不过我还是在她的咖啡里放入了液体追踪器。”

追踪器可以回溯8小时内的行踪轨迹，不过只能用一次。

属于这个时代的蝙蝠侠看看手腕上的显示屏。一天时间，两人查询了红裙女郎过去八小时所有到过的地方，排除后还剩两个地点最可疑。一处是靠近光电厂的气管隧道，另一处是阿波罗高速旁一块停工很久的建筑工地。

听到第二处地址，来自未来的蝙蝠侠心中一动，知道那片工地将会为纪念他修建成骑士穹顶体育馆，算算时间差不多就是现在的时间点之后。

“接下来我们就要分头行动了。”年轻的骑士说，“这是我的城市，我更熟悉，地形复杂的隧道那边交给我，你去建筑工地。”

经验老道的中年骑士在这里的确算是客人，客随主便，两人奔向各自的前进方向，纷纷消失在夜空里。

 

隧道里阴暗潮湿，大型输送管道通向整座城市。Bruce少爷透过夜视镜小心查看四通八达的地下世界。走到一处十字路时通讯器里接通了另一个他的声音。

年长者的声音听起来意外的凝重，他心里跟着一沉。

“工地这边是另一处实验地点，我抓住一个来不及逃跑的医生，他说他们一直在秘密进行一项人体改造工程，将科技和炼金术结合，改造成果和我们判断的差不多，强化人体体能和各项灵敏度，但是还有最重要的一点，实验体的意识会被他们控制，以便服从命令执行任务。”他顿了一下，传来轻微翻动纸页的声响，接着道，“Bourne是他们的实验体之一，自愿的。”

Bruce听到那个思念的名字，心脏紧缩了下，仿佛已经看到了幻觉。

对面黑沉沉的圆形通道里忽然现出一个熟悉的轮廓，中等身高，瘦削，短发。

“Bourne？”

他在心里不禁唤了出来。

 

10.

隧道里很安静。

滴水声，老鼠吱吱跑来跑去的叫声，以及Bruce低沉的呼唤声。

对面的人影手里握枪，朝他走了过来。

四面响起脚步声。

Bruce左右看看，夜视镜下的双眼微微睁大，转头又看。

十字路的四面通道里，各走出一个让他眼熟的人影，举枪对着他。

离得近了，四个枪手的脸从黑暗中浮现出来。只是身形相像而已，并不是他以为的那个人。

Bruce心下稍安，似乎没太在意自己陷入合围中。

四把枪同时开枪。

Bruce双手交叉挡住面部。子弹射在战衣和头盔上，叮叮当当的反弹脆响，他身后的管道被击中，冒出一缕白烟。

 

与此同时，另一个Bruce放下手里的记录资料。

他听到了身后的上膛声。

他转头，先看到掉到地上的早报头版，印在报上的他的身影被红笔画了圈。然后是对着他的枪口，和后面握着枪的人。

Bourne看起来完全不认得他。

这是当然，他现在全副武装，是另一个身份。但是他想起几分钟前医生说过的话，怀疑即使此刻摘下头罩，枪口也不会移开。

Bruce的心沉到底。

“他已经完成手术了是么？”Bruce问旁边被铐在手术台上的医生。

医生刚被审讯过，还处在惊吓中，颤巍巍点点头，发现可怕的蝙蝠骑士并没有看着他，赶紧加了声“嗯。”

“你知道自己是谁吗？”Bruce一扬强壮的下颌，问对面的青年。

事已至此，他明白了重置的时间线后他是怎么死的了。

“他们告诉了我的代号，还有任务目标。”青年看了眼地上的报纸，举枪的手很稳，但是发飘的眼神没有逃过世界第一侦探的双眼。

“你是人，不是机器，每个人都有名字，你也不例外。”

青年小幅吞咽口口水说：“等解决完你，再慢慢想。”

他扣下扳机。

黑暗骑士压着枪响快速移动身形，子弹从他肩头擦过，Bruce感到先是一凉，接着是火辣的疼痛，意识到枪里是特制的穿甲弹，战衣无法彻底阻挡伤害。

爪钩攀住头上裸露着的水泥钢筋，Bruce跃上尚未完工的屋顶，几个翻身飞上地面。

上面是刚搭出钢结构框架的穹顶雏形，到处是钢板和脚架，非常适合黑暗骑士的发挥。

后面被改造成杀手的青年也靠自己灵巧的身手追了上来，不时朝前面快速移动的黑影开枪。

枪声间隙里，Bruce转头喊道：“你的名字是Jason Bourne。你在郊外的韦恩庄园长大，和Bruce Wayne是亲密的朋友。”

青年好似也知道枪里的子弹十分珍贵，没有把握便不再开枪，任务目标的声音乘着风声扑上脸颊，擦过耳畔。

“难道你一点都想不起来吗？一点都没有怀疑过？”

身后的追杀一顿，Bruce不禁回头，迎面看到一颗球形榴弹朝他稳稳投过来，他急忙闪避，一团火光在后面的钢架间炸开，钢铁绷断的刺耳脆响划破寂静夜空。

Bruce落到一块钢板上，然而脚下的钢板没被钉死，被他一压马上向一边倾斜，像射出的飞刀一样，从整座框架上脱落，直直刺向地面。

仿佛不稳的积木被抽走一块，整片未完工的工地都开始摇摆，从被榴弹炸断的钢架开始，钢筋铁块一片片一条条从不结实的架构滑脱，雨一样滂沱直下，接着是庞大的承重钢梁，带着巨大的阴影向下面的两人砸过去。

Bruce在钢风铁雨里看到离他几米远的Bourne跪在一处三角结构下，捂着头双眼紧闭，似乎在忍受难以想象的痛苦。

自由落体的数条钢梁离他们越来越近。

Bruce探出爪钩，在倒塌前抱住他一起滚到地上，被洪水般涌来的钢铁淹没。

 

 

*

监视器前的红裙美女将长发捋到耳后，对着看到的画面摇摇头：“仿冒品再多也不太好用啊。”

说完按下一个按钮。

监控画面是无声的，不过画面中的Bruce听到一声哔的轻响。他根据腕上显示屏的提示，走到一根管道后，看见那个开始闪光倒数计时的小东西。

一直从容不迫的美女忽然变了脸色，急忙再去按那个按钮，然而不管多用力，眼前的画面都没有发生任何变化。

 

“还挺好用。”Bruce小声嘀咕。

他一靠近，那个倒数的微缩炸弹就停了。出发前，未来的他送给他一些二十年后的新科技，比如这个能探测到附近远程操控炸弹的小玩意，一旦远程信号启动，它不但能发现，还能阻断，并且反向追踪到发射源。

Bruce看到了地址，头罩下的脸孔微微一笑。

 

不过他还是晚了一步，幕后主谋已经风卷残云把证据销毁逃走了。还剩一些没来得及跑路的杂鱼，也不算一无所获。

通讯器里响过提示音后，接通了另一端的Bruce的声音。

“我找到他了。”听起来有点沙哑呛人的声音说，“不过你最好自己过来看看。”

 

他猛的记起上一次通话里听到的，Bourne被自愿改造的事，刚放下的心又揪到嗓子眼。

他和Bourne认识二十年了，从来没想过有一天对方会离开他，或者不记得他。

他赶到那处建筑工地，看到倒塌的废墟，膝盖差点支撑不住自己的重量，跪到地上。

年长的Bruce摘下了头罩，和Bourne一起在一处断墙边休息，两人身上落满尘土，灰头土脸，脸上身上还有很多划破的细小伤口，连蝙蝠战衣都破损了。

年轻的黑暗骑士也把头罩摘下来，不自觉吞咽口口水，一步步朝两人走过去。

见他过来，下巴尖尖的青年抬头，灰扑扑的脸上因为流汗变成脏兮兮的一缕一缕，更显得眼睛清澈，抬起来看着走过来的Bruce。

少爷一句话也说不出，缓缓半跪到Bourne面前，两人无声对视。

“好点了吗？”中年男人的声音插入两人间，揉揉Bourne的后脑问。

青年垂下视线点点头，“头还有点晕，应该不严重了。”

“所以⋯⋯怎么回事？”少爷呆楞地问，“你⋯⋯”

“Bruce，你别这样⋯⋯我想起来了，没有忘记你。”青年不好意思地笑笑。

少爷的眼神马上瞟向另一个人，“你耍我呢？”

“我可没有。”老爷指指身上的两处枪伤，“拜小家伙所赐，算是替你挨的。”

“对不起⋯⋯”Bourne歉疚地低下头，“那时的事我有点记不清楚了，身体好像不听话一样⋯⋯我会替你包扎，照顾你到伤好的。”

“那怎么又想起来了？”见Bourne好像还要许诺什么福利，少爷关切地问。

“也许是他们的手术没有百分百成功，效果渐渐消退了，”老爷推断说，“也可能是刚刚碰到头，晕过去又醒过来，就想起来了。”

“想起来就好。”少爷心有余悸，跟着想起什么脸色一变，握住Bourne的肩膀，“你是自愿的么？为什么要去给他们当实验品？”

“我⋯⋯并不知道是这样⋯⋯”青年脸颊鼓了下，微微撅起嘴，“他们的筛选很严格，经过考核选拔才能最终加入项目，我对他们的实验成果很心动，所以⋯⋯”

“什么成果？”两个男人异口同声问。

青年安静几秒，轻声说：“激发人的潜能，激活大脑的潜意识，帮助人想起很多过去不曾注意到的细节，或者遗忘的记忆。”

以Bourne现在的观察力和记忆力，一眼扫过一个陌生人不难判断出对方的职业，身份，有什么习惯和特点，甚至刚刚去了哪儿。但是二十年前的他无法做到。

“这二十年来，我常常想我是不是遗漏了那晚的什么细节，一直没能帮你找到杀害父母的凶手，是不是因为这样你才总是推开我，不能彻底接纳我，但是又不想我知道难过，所以总在瞒着我做些什么⋯⋯”青年有些哽咽地说不下去了。

年轻男人听呆了，“你都胡思乱想些什么啊。”

“你要搬出去住，和别人在一起了，感情的事也没法勉强。”虽然前一秒两人才甜蜜地亲热过，下一秒就要看他和别人调情真的很伤人，“我还是希望尽我所能帮你完成夙愿，解开心中的结，好好生活下去，也不枉因缘巧合，让我认识你。”

Bourne低下头，但是马上被抬起来。

和他一起长大的爱人捏住他的下巴，狠狠吻了上去。

旁观的老爷抬手看看时间，自言自语：“两分钟，不是我的最好记录。”

“现在你知道了我为什么瞒着你，我也知道了你有事瞒着我，我们都发现了对方的小秘密，算是扯平了？”越吻越深，Bruce霸道地把Bourne整个圈进怀里，贴着他嘴唇说，“以后再也没有秘密了，你是最重要的。”

 

 

尾声

浓云渐散，哥谭市露出难得的晴天。

韦恩庄园外，三人站在一片空旷的草地上，但大家都知道旁边有一架时间飞船。

“叨扰这么久，终于要走了。”一直没人说话，少爷开口打破沉默对未来的自己说，“不过还是谢谢你，把他送到我身边。”

“也是我自己身边。”成熟的男人笑笑说。

少爷看看他，又看眼低头不说话的棕发青年，向后走了两步，给他们留出点空间。

“伤还没好，就要走了吗？”Bourne抿住下唇，蓝眼睛从下望着年长的男人说。

“嗯，离开这么久，未来的哥谭不定乱成什么样了。”中年Bruce很想抬手抚平青年脸上的忧郁，想了想没有抬起来。

“那⋯⋯”Bourne的双眼里倒映进哥谭的晴空，带点哽咽的声音问，“我要再过二十年，才能再见到你了？”

老爷终于抬手捧住他的脸，“我就在那里等着你。”

Bourne的颊边滚下半行泪痕，被年长的大手温柔拭去。

“乖，喊我一声。”大手抬起尖尖的下颌说。

Bourne抿抿唇，看着他，“Bruce⋯⋯”

被呼唤的男人没有再抑制自己，把眼前的人拉进怀里，一模一样强势地烙下自己的吻。

他们后面的少爷抬手看看时间，“三分钟，真无聊。”

舌尖从对方的口里退出来，嘴唇又贴着蹭了一会儿，中年Bruce慢慢松开自己的手臂。

一旁的年轻人马上走上来，环住爱人的腰，朝对面的自己挥挥手。

“走吧，我有东西给你看。”少爷靠近怀中人的耳边说。

 

Bruce看着他们的背影，知道自己要给青年看什么。用一件新奇有意义的事转移走Bourne对他离去的伤感，换作是他也会这么做。

无人注意的时间飞船短暂现形，接着迅速消失。

老爷在夜晚回到自己的时空。轻轻推开半掩的卧室门，看到床上睡着的人时松了口气。

Bourne的棕发也染上了些灰白，睡容恬静，轻抿的唇边有点细小的纹路，像个很浅的微笑。露出来的脖颈肩膀上有些变淡的吻痕。

Bruce没有惊动他，掀开被单，躺了进去。

 

 

END


	2. 番外 Triple Love （完）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3P双龙

Bruce思考了一个星期，一天晚上趁Bourne外出时锁上书房门，在地毯上谨慎踱了两圈，最终小心翼翼把Alfred的新发明——一只现代版潘多拉魔盒，从层层保险柜里取出来，放到书桌上。

“它可以预防犯罪，或者像个测谎仪，查出谁在说谎，因为它能忠实反映出每个人心里隐秘的欲望，即使自己都不曾发现。Master Bruce，你要不要试一试？”

如果没经历过那艘时间飞船，Bruce大概会对这一类东西嗤之以鼻。

但是现在他知道科技有时候比想象力还天马行空。而且能有意想不到的收获。

 

好奇心是种越压抑就越旺盛的东西。即使他是Bruce Wayne也不例外。他其实很想知道自己都不曾察觉的隐秘欲望是什么，会把他带到哪里。

这天家里除了他没有别人，他做好万全的准备工作，打开了那个盒子。

帮助放松神经的注射剂似乎有助眠效果。Bruce闭上眼，觉得自己陷进一个黑甜香沉的梦里。因为睡得太沉，梦里的内容一点也不记得。他可能睡了一整晚，可能只有十分钟，虽然暗自期待的新科技没看到任何效果，不过换一场异常舒适的睡眠也不错。想着怎么调侃下他的老管家，Bruce缓缓睁开眼。

让他意外的，他不是在书房里醒过来，而是在他家宽敞的步入式衣帽间里，三面落地试衣镜，连天花板上也是。但是仔细一看，所有的衣物都是二十年前的，他和Bourne年轻时常穿的样式。

Bruce奇怪地转过头，冷不防从对面的镜子里看到让他血液凝固，接着翻腾急流的画面。

年轻的Bourne被按到镜子前，一丝不挂，眼圈发红，软嫩的脸颊挤在镜子上，被迫看着自己怎么被人从后大力操弄。

光滑的镜面被他抓出凌乱的手印。红唇半张，呼出一小片雾气。

当Bruce看清正在操干他的人是谁，整个衣帽间仿佛忽然沉入深渊，所有光线都被抽走，只有一捧微弱的月光从窗口透进来。

或者，那其实是谁的视线。

和Bourne形成鲜明对比，他身后高大的男人衣衫完整，只松开了点衣领，拉开裤链，惊人的巨物从里面探出来，一下下沉沉撞进泛红滴水的肉穴里。

和他的思维同步，逐渐能听到湿漉淫靡的啪击声，两人时而重叠时而分错的低喘。

Bruce的视角被拉近。低头就是青年白皙透粉的脖颈，上面已经被他吮出几个红印，圆润的肩头一晃一晃——被他操的。

Bourne突然发出一声水汽十足的惊呼。撅嘴回头委屈地看了他一眼。

Bruce有了知觉，知道这一下顶得分外深，手上的力气也大了点，青年白嫩的腰臀被他捏出红红的指印。

他在心里说了声抱歉，却兴奋得停不下来。

他的记忆回到了许久前的那个夜晚，从书房到卧室的濡湿火辣的情事，此刻有机会在这间被镜子包围的衣帽间里继续。

因为Bruce实在高大，趴在镜子上的Bourne完全被他包围住，后面，侧面，以及头顶的镜像里只反射出一小部分他被男人压在身下的苍白肌肤，最清楚的还是面前的镜子。

Bruce一眨不眨看着镜中咬唇颤抖的秀丽人影，想让Bourne也看到自己眼下的样子，他抬起Bourne的一条腿，调整了下角度，臀缝里那处湿红的入口怎么被男人捅开又饥渴地吸紧，清楚映进两人眼底。

正在顶弄的年长男人马上感到包裹他的湿软内部蓦地剧烈挛缩，知道Bourne的前面想必是射了，强悍的腰胯不由绷紧，更用力地撞开正在经历高潮的肠道，强硬地让怀里的人在高潮中再达到高潮。

急促痉挛的肠道像喉咙那样一口口吞咽下男人射出的精液。

Bruce额头的汗珠滚到下巴上，打湿斑白的鬓发。上身贲张的肌肉起伏得厉害，要把箍紧的衣料撑破。

老爷松开钳制Bourne的双手，去解汗湿的衬衫衣扣。

失去他的支撑，还在高潮余韵中战栗酸软的青年从镜子前滑下来，瘫倒到地毯上。每天都擦拭得光洁如新的镜面此刻脏污不堪，凌乱的手印，口水印，混合了汗液和精液的湿迹，成块成缕，蜿蜒流淌。

Bourne四肢着地，低头还没喘匀呼吸，光裸的身体虽然瘦削，却覆着一层恰到好处的柔韧肌肉，因为出汗而微微闪光。他缓了一会儿，找回点力气，想站起来，不过大腿还在痉挛中，最终只是难看地向前爬了两步。

Bruce居高临下看着他。

肩膀端直，下面纤薄的蝴蝶骨随着攀爬的动作漂亮地一耸一耸，流畅的线条一直滑到凹陷的窄腰，突然高高翘起来，全身最肉感的地方，异常浑圆挺实。

Bruce看到臀缝里那处被干得合不拢的入口，颤巍巍吐出他留在里面的东西，滴到地毯上。

站在财势巅峰的男人一扬头，散落额前的碎发重新回到脑后。他随手脱下弄皱的西装外套扔到地上，接着不急不缓，一边解剩下的衣扣，一边跟在青年的后面向前走。

Bourne听到身后的衣物落地声，眼神不禁跟着瞟了下，抿唇咽口口水。当他再看回来时，面前多了一双熟悉的皮鞋。他顺着精致的裤脚抬头。

异常高大的身材，强壮的下颌线条，除了更年轻气盛，和身后的男人如出一辙。

Bourne的蓝眼睛睁大了下，下意回头看了眼。

年长的Bruce脱得只剩一件敞开露出壮硕胸肌的衬衫，刚刚释放的地方又有勃起的迹象，面无表情迎着对面的目光看回去。

一模一样的势在必得和不甘示弱。

Bourne顾不得没穿衣服，想站起来拦住一触即发的两个人。

一只手臂忽然从后圈住他的腰，老爷示威般的蛮横把他拖回自己身下，青年慌乱地脱口而出，“Bruce，别这样⋯⋯”

刚被玩弄过的嗓音柔软沙哑。

“Bruce？”少爷危险地眯起眼。

青年头疼地撇撇嘴，这两个脾性一样的人碰到一起，总让他十分为难。

“当然。”成功把Bourne再次纳入自己的势力范围，老爷心情很好地答道。

年轻男人不满地看向属于他的爱人，想要发作的脾气看到爱人望向他的眼神后悄悄压了回去。

Bourne朝他伸出手，想要抓住他的裤脚或是随便哪里，紧紧拉住他。那束总是写满爱意的目光这么告诉年轻的Bruce。

少爷楞了下，抬手握住他，被他拉了过去。

“我喜欢Bruce，每一个都喜欢。”

被一人握着腰，一人握着手，青年低头有些难为情地说，声音很轻，不过两个人都听到了。

所以好好相处，不要吵架。

他没说出来，但是接下来的举动让两人都明白了他的意思。

他拽住少爷的裤腿，高大的年轻男人顺势半蹲下来，看着耳廓发红的青年解开他的裤链，把那个他一进来，闻到里面的味道就开始不安分的家伙掏出来，温柔地握住，含进口里。

身后的另一个男人已经掰开了Bourne的屁股，青年没有试图逃开，或者反抗，反而压低腰肢，让两片臀抬高了一点。

老爷挑挑眉，不再客气，扶着自己又硬起来的地方重新挤了进去。

Bourne的里面已经被开拓得很湿软了，老爷一下子就冲到底，故意似的重重顶弄了下。Bourne的嘴被堵着，呻吟声发不出，含混地一边吸吮口中的巨物一边难过地呜咽，因为身后的冲力，嘴里的东西几乎顶到喉咙，还记着收起牙齿，不弄伤金贵的爱人。

少爷舒服地哼了一声，却狠狠瞪了眼年长的自己，“你轻一点，别欺负他。”

老爷不置可否笑了一声，两手捏住溢出指间的臀肉挺腰娴熟地刺激里面的敏感区。大概是天生的默契，前面的少爷渐渐找准他的频率，和着他的节奏操进Bourne的嘴里。

两边惊人一致的共振，力量强到不可思议，Bourne逐渐跟不上他们，但还努力地吞咽着少爷，满溢的津液从两边嘴角流出来，拖着长丝黏稠地滴到地毯上。

“让我轻一点，我看你欺负得更狠。”

通过面前的镜子，老爷看到Bourne的眼泪都被噎出来了，似笑非笑对年轻的自己说。

感受到手里身体的颤抖，经验丰富的年长者知道Bourne马上又要到了，他在含紧他的肛口处用力研磨几下，每下都戳中敏感的禁区。还在卖力维持吞咽动作的青年毫无防备被他操到高潮，前面粉嫩的性器没经过任何碰触直接被插射出来。

Bourne低低地惊呼一声，头垂了下去，少爷硬到胀出青筋的东西从他口里滑出去，擦着唇角脸颊，留下一条淫靡的湿迹。

少爷急忙接住他，青年无力的埋进他怀里，后面的撞击却还没停下来，闭紧双眼断断续续呻吟着。

“喂，你适可而止一点⋯⋯”少爷板着脸说。

但是他的怀里忽然一轻，年长者一手把住Bourne的腰，一手揽住他的肩头，把他从后抱了起来。

全裸的Bourne正面对着他。

全身发软的青年被比自己高壮一圈的孔武男人抱在怀里，头偏向一侧，双眼半阖，微张的红唇还在吐出喘息。

靡乱湿漉。

而他身后斜挑下颌的成熟男人仿佛在用眼神问他。

要不要一起？

 

*

 

三面镜墙的反光模糊了白天和黑夜的界限。

衣帽间里既不是在白天，也不是在夜晚。

唯一衣衫完整的年轻男人险些找不到自己的呼吸，艰难地闭上眼。

但是赤裸的青年被抱住后入的画面深深印在他眼前。滴汗的尖俏下颌，胸前被磨红的乳尖，下身刚刚释放过，顶端残留着白浊的体液。而后面抱着的人，是二十年后的他自己。

仿佛在深渊里照镜子。

汗水顺着脸颊滴进少爷的衣领里。性感的喉结滑动吞咽了下，他不自觉解开束缚他的衣领。

再睁开眼时他已经走到了交缠的两人面前，身上的衣服随走随脱，堆在后面地毯上。

Bourne的蓝眼睛被泪水冲洗过，像一泓水映出年轻男人的脸。

非常紧绷。

少爷几乎认不出自己。

他抬起手，想擦去Bourne脸上的汗。青年闭上眼，脸颊乖顺地偎向他的手掌，唇角边的口水和汗液蹭上掌心。

求救，还是寻求依赖。

手指无意识摩挲脸上汗湿的肌肤。控制不住自己低头靠近正吐出微弱呻吟的红唇。

这是他的Bourne，从小和他一起长大，所有的第一次都是和他。万没有让给别人的道理，即使是他自己。

少爷低头碰上Bourne的前额，两人的唇只隔一个指尖那么远。Bourne还在被身后高大的男人搂着激烈进出，后面的冲劲让他一下下碰上少爷的嘴唇。又分开。几次后少爷忍无可忍捏住他的尖下巴吻了上去。

Bourne被撞进他的怀里，只能靠后面男人固定的身体终于找到支撑，他伸手搂住前面的Bruce，接吻，无力下垂的双腿被年轻男人握住，上下抚摸，向后撅起的屁股里夹着另一个Bruce，以如此下流的姿势被困在两个高壮的男人之间。

少爷在他口里尝到了自己的味道，辗转的湿吻中听到青年甜腻的低喘，他知道那不全是为他发出的。

正想着，口中忽然一空，年长的男人伸手扣住Bourne的脖颈，从后面扳过他的头，向被吻到一半的口中塞进自己的舌，翻搅。

Bourne的上面和下面都在含着他，而双手像抓住浮木那样留在少爷的肩膀上。

少爷全身鼓胀的肌肉震动了下，绷出青筋。他伸手探向Bourne正在承受男人的地方，那里被开拓得很湿软了，粘腻的体液马上弄湿他的手，他慢慢往那个被撑到外翻的入口挤进两根手指。感受到他的动作，Bourne惊慌地睁大双眼。

少爷的肩膀被捏紧，青年挣扎着回过头，看清前后两个男人眼里一模一样的欲望后，他有些无奈的垂下视线。

意识到他是在默许，年轻的骑士愣了一秒，和对面的另一个他交换下眼神，捅进的两指轻轻向外撩开。

Bourne闭上眼，咬紧下唇。隐约有泪光从发红的眼尾滚落下来。

“别怕，我们会很小心。”后面的年长男人吻上他僵硬的肩膀和脖颈，一点点细碎舔舐，帮他放松。

少爷几乎屏住呼吸，挺腰将他忍耐多时的粗硬器官靠近掀开的那道肉缝，慢慢挤了进去。

紧张的青年马上仰头，眼睛睁大，咬住的嘴唇也松开，短促的惊喘随着缓慢但是持续的进入动作变成空白。

而他睁开眼就看到天花板上的镜子，他仰起的脸，他被两个高大健硕的男人夹在中间进入，四只手摸着他身体的不同部位，湿淋反光。

但这些画面并没有真正进入他的眼中。失神的蓝眼睛望仿佛到了镜子后面，茫然想着裂成碎片的身体感官，他是被撕裂了，还是只是太灼热的错觉。

绷紧的腰臀立即泛上一层薄汗。

老爷的手托住他的两片臀，手法娴熟的揉按，接着向两边掰开，给另一个自己更多空间。

异常剧烈的压迫感，不仅对Bourne，对另外的两个男人也是。在不辨阳光不辨黑暗的封闭室内，他们被隔绝了，只存在于意识中，但是触感却该死的清晰。那个盒子正式被打开，所有从未想过的淫乱邪恶的想法瞬间加载然后释放。汗水，浓烈的体液和情欲味道，混乱粗重的呼吸，身体内部摩擦的水声，在这个禁锢的空间里蒸腾，沉寂。

Bourne以为自己要昏过去了，但是充沛的体能和极度良好的柔韧性让他顺利承受下来，涣散的瞳孔重新聚焦，随着体内两根尺寸惊人的巨物轮番耸动，快感将碎裂的感官粘合起来。

越来越分明。

面前的Bruce分握住他的大腿，后面的Bruce攥住他的腰身。在两个人类最强战士手上，Bourne可以被摆成任意的姿势，在任意的位面被他们分享，而不需要借助额外事物的帮助。

不需要床，不需要沙发，甚至不需要墙壁和地板。

他们能构成他的一切。

像在失重的宇宙里，他能凭空虚浮，接受四面八方的安抚和占有。

“Bruce⋯⋯”

不能控制自己恐慌，以及从未有过的疼痛又炽烈的快感，让Bourne下意唤出最让自己安心的名字。

带着哭腔被玩弄狠了的声音。两个Bruce听到，同时让自己离心爱的青年更近了点。宽厚的胸膛一前一后裹挟住，几乎没有摆动的余地。

两个算是同一人的男人配合分外默契，一个挺腰撞入，一个回撤退出，湿粘窄嫩的肠道被撑得过满，肛口一圈发白，每次轮番抽动的空隙便有之前留在里面的精液，自己分泌出的肠液，化成水状的润滑液从里面漏出来。

湿湿嗒嗒。黏稠。淫靡作响。

浑身浸满各种体液的青年垂下头，有些脆弱地靠在面前的肩膀上。

一整晚一刻不停在经历高潮，Bourne似乎快要脱水了，前面不知射过几次，把少爷和自己的小腹弄得一塌糊涂，什么都射不出来了。而没有不应期的后穴还在不知疲倦的剧烈收缩，里面的两个男人受到刺激，抽插得越发凶猛，狠狠捅开痉挛的漩涡深处，把自己的味道留在里面。

Bourne被巨大的快感折磨得哭出来，马上就要连颤抖抽搐的力气也没有了。

随时能碎掉。

离得太近，两个Bruce当然看到心爱的人已经濒临极限，但他们没法停下来。

留意着怀里人的表情和声音，尽管算不上喜欢那个自己，他们还是不时交换下眼神，判断减慢或增强各自的力气。

除了发型和皮肤的紧致程度不同，他们一前一后默契的节奏动作像在透过青年照镜子，甚至从来没在镜子里这么近的看过自己。

冷厉的眼神在看到被他们一起拥住的人时软化灼热，一样的强势和占有欲控制欲。

过去和未来奇妙融合。

他们也在Bourne的内部融合。

突然安静，漫长的射精过程结束后，两人从操到合不拢的肉穴里退出来。浓稠的大汩精液跟着流到Bourne的大腿上。

而Bourne像是感受不到这些了，半昏迷倒进年轻男人的怀里，被他自己又舔又咬的湿红嘴唇微微撅起来，犹自发出不成声的断续呻吟，过了好一会儿才慢慢睁开眼。

“抱歉，我知道不应该，但是⋯⋯”

Bourne躺在一个舒适的怀抱里，看到面前的青梅竹马这么对他说，反应慢了一拍才理解他在说什么。

“他之前已经在里面射过一次了对不对？我也要。”

青年呓语似的呻吟一声，下面除了热和麻什么也感受不到的小穴又被撑开。

“是谁说别欺负他的。”身后年长者似笑非笑问，却没阻止年轻没分寸的自己，反而用自己的怀抱给他们当床，两手抬起Bourne的腿，方便对面的人进入。

“不要⋯⋯”青年下意识地说，偏过头，往年长男人的怀里缩了缩。

“怎么？还是更喜欢我们一起？”老爷亲亲他湿润的脸颊，笑着说。

Bourne摇摇头，他以为失去知觉的地方又被快感侵袭。

控制不住的收缩。再被操开。

身后的年长男人安慰性低头舔吻他的锁骨，喉咙，扬起的下颌。腾出一手揉按胸前挺立发硬的肉点，还有下面微翘滴水的下体。

温和地让他前后同时高潮，一点痛苦也没有。

 

只有满足和失落。

Bruce摘下头上的连接仪器。面前的盒子能完整投递出他深层意识的折射，残留效应使得被他锁起的书房像那个沉进深渊的衣帽间，三个光裸的身影模糊变淡了，但还能看出他们刚刚有多亲密。

“有时我想你真应该在阿卡姆给自己留个房间，Bruce。”

老爷惊讶地回头，他的Bourne正半跪在窗口，见他回头脸上掠过一层红晕，向外轻盈一跃，迅速消失在哥谭的夜幕中。

糟糕了。

回过神的Bruce想，他早该想到门锁不住Bourne，以及Bourne看起来很生气，不知道被他看到了多少。

但他知道的是，如果生气的Bourne不想被他找到，那他就真有段时间找不到他了。

 

 

END


	3. 番外二 初夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 少爷和伯恩的初夜

察觉到身后的人影跟着他们拐进这处偏僻的走廊，Bruce挑挑一侧唇角，俊帅的脸上浮现一个得意且满意的微笑。拉着他走过来的女孩适时转头看他，笑容便加深了几分，没有拒绝女孩凑过来的拥吻。  
余光里，那抹人影离得更近了，隐在高大的廊柱后面，Bruce能感受到他焦急的注视。  
是出于保镖的职责反应，还是别的什么。Bruce讥诮地想，把怀里的女孩搂得更紧了点。女孩配合地解下礼裙肩带，接着是拉链拉开的声响，丝滑的绸缎马上要从年轻有致的胴体上滑落。  
清脆的瓷器碎裂声打破了这些。  
两道目光同时射向立柱后的声源。介于少年与青年间，青涩的棕发男孩呆楞站在一地碎片里，不知所措地回望他们。  
被撞破的女孩提着裙子羞涩地跑走了。寂静的角落只剩主仆二人，隐约能听到舞厅里的派对正进行到高潮。  
Bruce移开视线，坐进休息室宽大的沙发里。虽然今天刚刚成年，身形却比成人还高大健硕，不作表情时天生的贵气和威严让空气都为之凝结。  
Bourne原地呆站好一阵，不知是该为他把女孩追回来，还是叫人扫走碎片，或者走过去向他道歉。他希望他的少爷能给他点提示，但是对方只是淡淡在他身上扫了一眼，就冷淡地转身坐下，再也不看他。  
被坏了好事，心情可想而知，Bourne能理解他，心里却不可避免泛起酸涩，喉咙里一阵发紧，一声都发不出来，只用口型说了句“对不起”，不知近在咫尺的人有没有听到。  
被他慌乱又热切的眼神注视着，Bruce压抑一晚的欲火轻易撩拨起来。尽管常年锻炼，穿着衬衫礼服的Bourne看上去十分单薄，瘦削的肩膀和腰线加上一脸无助的表情，无辜且惹人怜爱。Bruce忙移开视线，怕再多看一眼便会让这两年的隐忍功亏一篑。  
不过依然用余光密切留意男孩的动静，看到对方脸上流露的暗淡，Bruce的心头也不觉一紧，在他转身逃开前，沉声开口说：“既然你把我的礼物吓跑了，那么就由你来代替她吧。”

一开始，Bourne以为他在开玩笑，呆呆看着扯松衣领，性感又邪佞的哥谭王子震惊得不知该怎么反应，以为自己的小心思被看穿了，既无措又难堪。  
直到被有力的怀抱拥紧。  
平时敏捷的身手全都派不上用场，还像少年一样单纯的男孩甚至无法抬手回搂住拥着他的人。机缘巧合，他们得以一起长大，Bruce在他眼里一直尊贵无匹只能仰望，但是不知从什么时候起，他注视的眼神渐渐变质，他努力掩饰自己，希望能继续留在他身边，哪怕永远只能这样看着他而已。  
然而此刻，他不敢相信自己正被小心爱慕的人亲密拥抱，对方性感的薄唇贴着他的脸颊流连。虽然小他两岁，体格却比他壮硕一圈，环紧双臂便能从头到脚密实笼罩住他。他无数次见过Bruce的裸体，为他洗澡递毛巾时，在衣帽间为他换衣时。被上天厚爱的男性体魄，充满力量感和原始的野性美。Bruce毫不避讳这些，坦荡得让他羞愧，正是血气方刚的年纪，在一两次偷偷想着他抚慰自己后，即使生理本能再强烈，他也不允许自己再这样亵渎他。  
他在梦里也没想过有一天会被这具身体抱住，火热的气息让他一阵战栗，虽然是作为替代品。  
想到这个词，Bourne颤抖得更厉害了。昏涨的头脑反应过来前，已经低哑地脱口问道，“只是替代品吗？”自己都没发现语气里的绝望和低落。

Bruce把住Bourne的腰，让两个人没有空隙贴到一起，低头在怀里人尖俏苍白的脸蛋上试探地啄吻，听到泫然欲泣的疑问，他愣了半秒，接着不知第几次被巨大的浪潮席卷，对眼前人的渴望和占有，狠狠结合哪怕让他哭出来。类似的情绪经常出现在浴室里，衣帽间里，对方脸色微涨不敢看他，为他递上毛巾，脱下或穿上衣物，他竭尽全力才能抑制住自己不把年长他两岁的男孩压在地板上狠狠侵犯。  
但是现在他不想再压抑自己了。Bourne是上天赐给他的礼物，他有权在成年的夜晚拆开。  
今晚他一定要得到他。  
这么想，Bruce也这么说了。  
Bourne抬起头，眼底暗含意外和喜悦看向他。Bruce再不犹豫，拖腰把Bourne抱起来，一边俯身压住红嫩的嘴唇一边解年长男孩的衣扣一边大步往里间的床边走。  
Bourne下意抓紧他敞开的衬衫前襟稳住自己，在Bruce的舌尖探进他的口腔里时睁大了蓝眼睛。  
这是他的初吻。除了张开嘴任他的王子殿下为所欲为外，完全不知该怎么回应。Bruce的舌灵活有力，和他的体术一样高超，几下就让男孩口中分泌的体液加倍，沿着唇角流下来，发出含混无力的软糯低吟。  
两人拥吻着倒在休息室的大床上，瘦削的Bourne被高大的男孩压在身下，口中被侵犯，下身也被对方强壮的腰胯分开，双腿被迫打开。  
就是这样。Bruce想，他无数次看着Bourne幻想的场景，亲热纠缠，被他占有，终于真实的发生了。

继续吻着，Bruce一手向下，剥开身下人的衣衫，露出里面白皙滑腻的躯体。Bourne虽然瘦削，却覆着一层恰到好处的肌肉，线条流畅漂亮，并且全身光滑，胸前两点又嫩又小，看得人很想捏一捏，欺负一下。  
Bruce当然不会放过，指间把玩一会儿就让那个小东西挺立起来，颤巍巍的顶端娇嫩欲滴。  
Bourne从没受过这样的刺激，青涩的身体被玩弄得敏感战栗，两手抓住床单，闭上眼不敢看此刻赤裸靡乱的自己。  
“亏你还比我大，怎么生涩成这样，什么都不懂。”Bruce戏谑的声音在上方响起，“你这样一点反应也没有让人怎么有兴致？还是说你不愿意？”  
强悍的上身说着抬起一些，两人分开一段距离，好像真的意兴阑珊准备抽身走人似的。  
下面的棕发男孩听到睁开眼，蓝眼睛里有了些水意，盈盈荡着波光，透出几分茫然和慌乱，像是不懂好好的怎么突然停下来。  
“不愿意就算了，我不会勉强你。”Bruce继续道。他也不知道为什么会说出这样的话，明明即使Bourne不愿意，他也绝不会放开。  
大概是生涩懵懂的男孩很诱人没错，但他也希望对方能主动一点，让他知道这场情爱里不是只有他一个人在狂热。  
他作势要从床上下来，敏捷的Bourne反应过来下意抓住他的衬衫衣摆，和他转过来的视线碰上，垂下眼咬咬嘴唇，轻声说：“没有不愿意⋯⋯Bruce对我做什么都可以。”  
高大的男孩被他的样子和言语击中，呼吸不觉顿住，向低头的Bourne凑过去，低沉的声线蛊惑着问道：“那你就没什么想对我做的？”  
Bourne为难地咬住下唇，但是又怕他真的会离开，两人好不容易更进一步的关系回到原点，只好硬着头皮抬起手，去解他敞开一半的衬衫。  
上面的扣子在不久前的拥吻厮磨里解开几颗，年轻男性喷张的胸肌和卷曲的毛发显露无疑，并且随着Bourne向下的手指越露越多，直到全解开，露出分明的块状腹肌。  
羞涩的男孩轻轻咽下口口水，抬头迎上一直盯着他的目光，被其中的压迫感和热度诱惑着，颤抖着把手伸向隆起的胯间。  
如果Bourne有点经验，就知道男人硬到这种地步要从床上离开根本是不可能的事。看到底裤里探出的庞然大物，他心下惊叹，不确定自己能不能做到，但是怕Bruce真的会离去，他忍着剧烈的心跳，脸色通红地靠向了那个雄伟的男性器官。

该死。Bruce在心里咒骂。刚刚他还嘲笑Bourne青涩，但是看到男孩红着脸解开裤链含住他，他差点丢人地射出来。包括后面差劲的技术，牙齿总是突然碰到他，更不懂调整节奏口舌并用，然而即使如此，依然让他欲火焚身，没法再忍耐下去。  
“算了，这么笨，还是我来吧。”他抓住Bourne的短发，把他从胯间拉起来推到床上。  
男孩羞愧地低下头，乖乖躺平，甚至在被粗暴进入要求腿再张开点时，听话地张大了腿。  
彻底敞开自己。

前戏不太充分，Bruce只借着阴茎上的口水润滑就匆忙进入了Bourne。下面的男孩皱紧眉，两手又下意抓住身下的床单，忍着痛任Bruce一寸寸顶进打开他。  
“真紧。”Bruce灼热的气息落在他耳边，拍拍他丰润的臀瓣，叹息着说，“乖，放松一点。”  
Bourne不太知道该怎么做，但是凭着体术训练中对身体的掌控力，他努力放松全身，特别是下面本能的绞紧要把入侵者挤出的地方。  
“很好。”缓慢适应几下，Bruce进出得越发顺畅，亲亲男孩软嫩的脸颊，表扬道。  
听到他的表扬，Bourne恍惚想起他们的格斗练习，他会的一招一式都是Bruce教给他的，现在他们的教学变成了床上。  
和在道场上一样，每次听到对方对他的肯定便会由衷感到喜悦，然后更加努力。  
现在也是。  
虽然身体被蛮横闯入的滋味不太好受，他还是努力放松自己，这是他此刻唯一会做的事了。他的确生涩，笨拙，没有经验，但是他想让Bruce快乐。他见证对方受过很多苦，失去双亲，被迫早熟，高强度的训练，虽然是天之骄子，却也相应的承担了普通人难以想象的压力和责任。只要能让他快乐一点，他便没有什么做不到。  
“这是你第一次？嗯？”他听到熟悉的嗓音问，比平时更迷人深沉。  
Bourne在交缠的晃动中点点头，依然闭着眼，想到他们在做的事，赤裸的身体不可控制泛出一层粉红。  
“即使是第一次，你也太稚嫩了，不知道这种事是相互的才有乐趣么？”Bruce伏在他身上一边挺动一边喘息着说。  
“嗯？”下面的人终于睁开眼，蓝眼睛里不知不觉蒙上满满的水汽。  
Bruce看到他的样子，肿胀的胯间竟然又硬了几分，冲撞的力道也狠狠加大，在男孩毫无防备的颤音里，绷紧肌肉命令的语气问：“难道你不想抱住我吗？”  
Bourne摇摇头，“不是⋯⋯”  
但是⋯⋯  
他可以抱住他吗？像恋人那样亲密无间？  
“不愿意就算了。”  
“没有不愿意⋯⋯”  
Bourne迟疑着把手放在Bruce宽厚的肩上。小心翼翼，却挡不住心底亲近的渴望，迷恋地从肌理分明的背肌一路抚摸下去，停在不停撞击他的强健腰胯上。  
Bruce被他抚摸着，下腹的欲火烧得更旺，力道不自觉更大了几分，暧昧的室内回荡着激烈的肉体撞击声，淫靡的肌肤摩擦声，以及响亮湿润的水声。  
这些声响组合到一起让Bourne羞耻地咬紧下唇，一点不想泄露不由自主的呻吟声。  
“叫出来，我想听。”在他上方盯紧他的Bruce一眼看出他在忍耐什么，刀削般英俊的面部轮廓不禁绷得更硬，故意说出为难人的话。  
果然，羞涩的男孩脸红得要滴出血，闭着眼睛不敢看好减轻羞耻感，很想满足心上人的要求，但是放浪的喊出声对他来说还是太超过了，他犹豫着松开紧咬的下唇，那些羞耻的声音依然被他压抑在喉咙里，只吐出断断续续的小声呜咽。  
这次Bruce没再用言语刺激他，而是直接身体力行，被他涨红的脸色和压抑的反应撩拨到不行，全身肌肉鼓胀，绷紧的力气全数捣进紧致的小穴里，Bourne唇缝微启，声音便再控制不住，一声声和着撩人的喘息流泻出来，让人脸红心跳。  
他搂紧Bruce的脖颈，把脸埋进Bruce汗湿的颈窝里，以为看不见就能好过一点，却不料反而把自己的声音和气息送到对方耳边，连里面饱含的湿润水汽都一清二楚。  
Bruce勾勾唇角，终于放过他没再提过分的要求，除了不时关心下他的感受，问他舒不舒服，想要重一点还是轻一点。  
“有没有自己解决过？”好容易挨过那些问题，还来不及松口气，呼吸马上被问得停顿住。  
犹豫片刻，诚实的Bourne轻轻点头，闭着眼，哪里都不去看。  
“怎么做的？有没有想着谁？”  
到这里，再单纯Bourne也渐渐明白了Bruce的意图，就是要他吐露爱意，为他突破底线，被快感侵袭的脑中忽然想到，也许他们怀抱着同样的感情，这个念头让Bourne全身又涨又热，于是脱口小声道，“当然是，想着你⋯⋯”  
高高在上的大少爷听到十分满意，得寸进尺说：“做给我看，现在。”  
奇妙的，底线一再突破后仿佛会粉碎于无形，当着心爱的人的面自慰也不是什么做不到的事了。尽管还是无法直视这样的画面，蜷在爱人怀中的Bourne伸出手握住自己，一边张开腿任由男人进出，一边抚慰自己，羞耻感和快感一同积累，后穴里不禁夹得更紧，身上的人在他耳边满足低叹，几乎能把他勒碎的力度抱紧了他。  
“生日快乐。”最后，滚烫的体液射进他的肠道里时，全身像泡在水里的男孩恍惚着说出心底的心声，“爱你⋯⋯”  
感受到停在他脸上的灼热视线，Bourne睁开眼，一滴泪珠顺着眼尾滚落，抬起眼，希冀从对方的目光里看到同样的东西，听到同样的话。  
Bruce却只是看着他什么也没说。  
从喜欢的人口里听到表白的话，这样无从抵抗的喜悦Bruce生平第一次体会到。他不可避免露出些激动的神色，舔舔棱角清晰的薄唇，却直到Bourne失落地低下头也没有回应同样的话。  
还是再过久一点。他吻吻怀里男孩的粉嫩脖颈想。  
只要你一直在我身边，早晚我会如你所愿说出你想听的话，在足够久以后。

 

完


	4. 番外三  破坏者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 少爷视角，算是有3p内容

Bruce不喜欢那个家伙。强行分走他的床，他的爱人，即使是二十年后的他自己也不行。  
但是Bourne看起来很喜欢他。这让Bruce很矛盾，一方面那毕竟是他自己，而且老成那个样子Bourne也不嫌弃，充分说明至少二十年内他都不必担心Bourne有一天会不爱他。但是另一方面，就算是他自己，总归是两个身体，两个思想，无法合二为一，理所当然会分走爱人的注意力。  
Bourne爱着年老的他，他既高兴，希望Bourne爱每一个他，然而同时又希望真正的他是特别的，其他的自己只能排在后面，谁都无法超越。  
敏锐的Bourne似乎察觉到他复杂的情绪，比只有他们两个人时更顾忌他的感受，甚至更主动。他被安抚了不少，十分享受这种优待，决定暂时忍耐片刻，反正飞船修好那个老家伙就会滚回去，Bourne还是他自己的。  
而且有一点他不得不承认，虽然看年老的他和Bourne做爱多少会感到气闷，但是从旁观的角度出发，果真能领略到羞涩的爱人不一样的风情。就像在看自己的春宫，身为当事人时只能从上面或者侧面，后面一个角度欣赏，站在全新的全方位的角度就完全不一样了，原来有那么多可爱的细节他之前都没有发现。  
比如攀在他肩头的手，小猫似的来回挠抓，被不间断的高潮逼到极限，依然顾虑着怕弄伤他不敢用力，暗暗握成拳。还有眼尾流下的生理泪水，明明在格斗训练中受了再严重的伤也不会哭不会喊痛的人，做爱时却像水做的，眼尾总是湿润，挺翘的鼻尖总是泛红。  
太可爱了。  
而那个在上面肌肉鼓胀卖力挺动的人和他又那么像，包括一些恶劣的小习惯，Bourne已经到了高潮求饶喊停了，他还是自顾自挺进个没完，甚至变本加厉用劲，就是要逼怀里的人流露更多破碎惹人怜爱的模样。Bruce十分确定，那的确就是他自己。  
他清楚自己不受控制的恶劣心思，因为直到现在他也是这样，在他做过一轮，老家伙做过一轮后，他要找到优越感，抱起瘫软的爱人再多做一次，或者两次。Bourne从来不会拒绝他，哪怕饱经高潮的身体痉挛得厉害，无法再承受更多，也会乖乖敞开自己，让他尽兴。  
他也发现了，他真是个混蛋。

这天晚上照例也是这样结束。主卧的大床尺寸特殊，三个男人躺在上面，其中两个是体型超过一米九的壮汉，也还是十分宽敞。消瘦的Bourne躺在中间，年轻气盛的Bruce把他全圈进自己怀里，中年男人只能看到一个疲惫的背影。  
优越感得到满足，Bruce心情不错，揽着爱人，手臂在纤韧雪白的背部来回抚摸，帮怀里人平复过于激烈的高潮。  
“好点了吗？”他在Bourne耳边柔声问，语气足以表明男人在得到满足后能变得有多温柔。  
Bourne靠着他的肩膀点点头，呼吸里仍然满是水汽。  
“早晚要死在你身上。”Bruce的手滑向下，体贴地在Bourne酸麻的尾椎附近揉按，揉着揉着便不老实地滑进臀缝里，在还没完全合拢的入口处打转。那里刚被他们清理过，干净清爽，仍残留着彻底操开后的酥软和胀热。  
低醇的男音钻进Bourne耳内，脸上还没平息的红潮马上又羞窘得烧起来。“该我这么说才对。”尴尬几秒，他呐呐说。  
男人捉住他不知往哪儿放的视线轻轻一笑，用只有两个人能听到的音量低语：“都这么多年，做过不知道多少次了，你怎么还这么放不开？随便一句话脸就红成这样，呵。”  
青年被他的气息笼罩，两人呼吸交叠犹如亲密热吻，便不觉回以甜蜜微笑，同样小声说：“大概厚脸皮需要慢慢磨练？”  
“你说我脸皮厚？”年轻男人低头含住他的唇在上面不重不轻咬一口，下面的手指也惩罚性浅浅戳进微张的穴口里，在青年低声惊喘时故意重重吮吻他脆弱的脖颈，朝他呵痒。  
两人局部闹成一团，笑声，喘息声，吸吮声，还有暧昧不清的缠绵情话让他们自成一个世界，完全把另一个人隔绝在外。  
Bruce心里得意，他的地盘他才是主人，Bourne是他一个人的。但是这种情绪并没有持续很久，视线和手指一起视奸青年的裸体，无意看到Bourne垂在身侧的手正被大他一圈的另一只手团握住，那只手的轮廓虽然和他的很像，但是明显经历更多风霜，骨感有力，轻松将Bourne整个握住，指尖还在Bourne的掌心中比划，好像在写字，青年蹭蹭他的指腹作为回应，两只手纠缠成团，非常亲热。  
年轻的哥谭王子脸色瞬间沉得堪比窗外的夜色。他以为自己是赢家，爱人心里只有他一个，其实是他想多了，Bourne对每一个他都很温柔顺从，他不是特别的，甚至刚刚他以为是为他展开的甜蜜笑容说不定也是因为另一个人。  
顿时感到一阵无趣。  
他把手从青年身上拿开，转身准备下床冷静冷静。不过还没坐起来就被从后拉住了。  
Bourne反应敏捷，拥着他的怀抱突然收走，他不假思索本能就去伸手挽留。  
Bruce被拉扯得回头，正碰上身后惊慌疑惑的蓝眼睛，像是不明白好端端他突然发什么脾气，但是手里拉得很紧，一副不舍得放开他的样子。  
看到Bourne为了拉住他，手从老家伙的手里抽出来，心里才舒坦一点，屈尊降贵慢悠悠再躺回床上，却别扭地不肯再搂着Bourne，只是平躺下来。  
果然下一秒怀里被主动凑过来的青年占满，Bourne靠着他的肩头，怕他再离开似的侧身抱住他，很紧。  
只是这一个动作就让年轻男人心中的郁气消散大半，斜下眼看看肩上的棕色发顶，余光里不由闯进紧贴着爱人后背，自始至终沉默不语的未来的自己，正别有意味地看着他。  
Bruce忽然有种不好的预感。

敏锐的直觉无数次在战斗中发挥作用，这次也不例外。几天后这件事的阴影渐渐淡去，年轻的骑士去外地抓捕越狱的逃犯，家里只剩Bourne和另一个自己。他以最快的速度，速去速回，夕阳下沉时披着红光打开家中大门。  
客厅里声息全无，左手边的书房门半掩，里面似乎有说话声和笑声，但声音很低，他听不太清楚。

“又快到他生日了，每年我都提前半年开始想买什么礼物，结果时间一眨眼就过去了，他什么都不缺，我也不知道能给他什么。”站在落地窗前的青年望着巨幅玻璃中倒影的两道人影，有些苦恼地说。  
他身后高大的中年男人向他更近一步，几乎把他夹在自己的身体和玻璃窗间，低头对着他雪白的后颈笑道：“如果问我的意见做参考，那么有你他就足够了。”  
窗中映出的青年低头抿唇微笑，“他也是这么说的，但是⋯⋯那也不能什么都不做。”  
“你可以主动一点。”被羞涩甜蜜的笑容勾得心痒，年长者用面上薄薄的胡渣磨蹭细嫩的后颈，贴着青年裸露的肌肤说。  
Bourne本能地缩起肩膀，两人贴得更近，呼吸逐渐急促，“但是他说我这些年一点进步也没有，还是这么笨拙，我⋯⋯”  
男人停下磨蹭问：“怎样？”  
“我有⋯⋯看片子学习。”越说声音越小，“不过⋯⋯”  
“只看不够，关键是多练习，等他回来你可以试试。”  
青年顿了一下犹豫着问：“他会喜欢吗？”  
“只要是你他都喜欢。”  
“是么。”尖俏的脸上露出些喜悦，又有些不敢相信，“他从来没这么说过，有时时间越久我越不确定还能在他身边留多久，会不会被别人取代。”  
男人打断他，“别乱想，对他和自己都有点自信。”  
“自信需要资本，城里人人都知道他，仰慕他，除了和他一起长大外，我有什么可以自信的地方，我都不确定他对我是什么感觉，是否像我爱他一样⋯⋯”  
“当然。”年长者俯身，在青年耳边说完剩下的话。

归家的Bruce推开门，就看到他思念的爱人靠在另一个他的怀中，扭头发自内心幸福微笑，比窗外西沉的晚霞还要灿烂醉人。  
那是和他在一起时从未出现过的。  
窗边的Bourne也看到了他，想到刚刚听到的话，骤然面对正在谈论的年轻爱人，笑容里不由带上几分羞涩和闪躲。  
这些落在Bruce眼里全变了意味，以为自己打扰了两人缠绵，几乎把手里的门把捏到变形，想潇洒点转身离去，却又如此不甘心，阴沉着脸瞪着齐齐看向他的两人。  
他的脸色和周身气场太过骇人，Bourne脸上的笑容被他看得变浅消失，不知是不是他外出发生了什么事，刚想询问，身边了然的中年男人低声对他说：“你先出去，让我单独跟他说几句。”

“啧，真是很久以前了，都快忘了我年轻时这么差劲。”  
书房门被关上，相同身份的两个人隔空对立，年长者自嘲笑笑说。  
另一边的年轻男人依然阴沉瞪着他。  
“你是不是以为我在横刀夺爱？我才认识他几天怎么有资格？”两鬓斑白的男人理理西装衣领，从书桌后走过来，玩味的笑隐没，正色看着面前和他一个模子里刻出来满面怒容的年轻人，“你很幸运，你应该珍惜。”  
Bruce忽然怔住片刻。这句话没头没尾，但是他却隐隐明白指的是什么。  
“你欠他的真心话，这么多年了，打算什么时候补上？要不要我替你？”  
心中的猜测得到证实，下午他们在说什么，Bourne为什么会有那样的笑。年轻的王子甚至比刚推开门时更加愤怒。  
既然眼前的人是年长的他，那么就应该明白他为什么这么做。以他的经验，只要装作不在乎，他珍视的宝物就不会被突然夺走，像父母那样离开他。他都计划好了，等他们在一起足够久，他会把这句话当成礼物送给Bourne。就像他地窖里的那些佳酿一样，越久就越香醇。  
现在全被这个闯入者毁了。  
他揪起对面男人的衣领，却被对方一句话打回原地。  
“没什么是理所当然，你不说他怎么知道，你确定他会等你到那个时候？”

 

晚上，惹人厌的年长男人自觉睡到客房，主卧里只有好几天没见的一对年轻人。  
Bourne穿着垂顺的黑丝睡袍从浴室里走出来，短发半湿，露出来的粉白肌肤上还有湿润的香气。想到下午的谈话和鼓励，青年觉得现在是个尝试主动的好时机，但是内敛的本性却让他犹豫着不知该怎么做。  
看他挣扎不前的样子，王子殿下没好气道：“你要是想去隔壁就快去。”  
“我没有。”青年瞪大眼睛。  
话一出口Bruce就后悔了，他明明不想这样的，有时他都受不了自己，Bourne却愿意在这样的他身边这么多年。  
也许今天的确是时候了。  
他正盘算着怎么开口，身后的Bourne突然从后面抱住他，脸贴在他的背上，轻声问他，“想不想知道我有多想你？”

Bourne在脑中排练好几次该怎么更主动，他知道自己大概会做的很笨拙，做好被Bruce取笑的准备，结果全没派上用场。  
说着希望他主动点的男人这次把他的双手按到头顶，不让他碰他，也不让他碰自己，比平时更有侵略性，狂热得让人难以招架，仿佛要从他身上吸取什么才能活下去。  
结束后，Bruce伏在他身上喘息，按着他的手依然没放开，汗水从上方滴到他身上，热切的视线紧紧钉住他。  
燥热的沉默中，他看到那两片迷人的薄唇动了动，像是有话要说，他屏息等待一阵，却和十年前一样什么也没有。  
Bruce几乎就要说出来了，青年殷切的期盼写在眼底，但是失去的恐惧让他发不出声，自己也觉得挫败。  
“没关系，我会等到你想说的那天。”下面的人搂住他的脖颈，温柔安抚说。  
Bruce松了口气，脸埋进青年颈窝里，他就知道自己爱对了人。放松下来突然想起多年来疑惑的一个问题，脱口问道：“我成年那晚，你是不是故意的？”  
“什么？”  
他抬起身，直视青年的眼睛，忽然十分肯定，“你是故意打碎花瓶的对不对？”  
“这个问题的答案，”突如其来的问题让Bourne抿住嘴唇，停顿片刻他狡黠笑道，“我也要等到很久以后再告诉你。”

 

完


	5. 番外四  新游戏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伯恩视角，3p预警

Bourne擦擦头上的水珠从浴室里走出来，听到主卧里传出模糊的说话声。  
他心里跟着一紧，又想起上一次他独自洗澡，出来就看见的微妙画面。别人可能看不出，但是Bourne的观察力和记忆力惊人，一眼就发现卧室里的家具和物品摆放有移位痕迹，床上的棉被依然蓬松，却有几个浅浅的脚印，地毯上浮着一层轻舞的灰尘。  
总是针锋相对的两个男人一副无聊至极闲喝茶的平静模样，假装什么都没发生过，领带和衣领却都歪到一边，难得显出几分滑稽。  
不善言谈的他不知该说什么，不过之后总会有一个人提出和他共浴，多半是轮流进行，这晚不知怎么了，都意外乖巧的留下来等他，他满腹疑虑洗完，没猜出他们在搞什么鬼。  
里面的对话听不太清楚，不过似乎很平和，但他还是不能放松。  
他怕他们相处得不好，让他夹在中间为难，又怕他们相处得太好，一起研究怎么折腾他。果然，走到门口，声音渐渐清晰，其中一个兴味盎然又有点犹豫地语气说，“他会害羞吧，不答应怎么办？”  
另一个男声压低音量回了句什么，声音太低以他的耳力也无法听清。  
肯定不是什么好事。  
Bourne扁扁嘴，推开卧室房门。  
两束目光齐齐粘到他身上，贪婪地看着他。Bourne的脸马上就红了一层。他把没系好的睡袍理整齐，依然露出一段白里透粉的细嫩脖颈。  
“你们⋯⋯刚刚在说什么？”桌上摆着三个酒杯一瓶威士忌，Bourne端起自己那杯仰头喝完，干脆问出心里的疑问。  
“没说什么啊，谁要跟他说话。”面上还未蓄起胡须的年轻男人说。  
“那你为什么说怕我不答应。”Bourne尖尖的下颌扬起来问他，微微撅嘴。  
一旁的两个男人听到却诡异地对视一眼，年轻的那个得意勾勾唇角，饶有兴致问他：“你在外面听出来是我说的？”  
Bourne被问得一愣，两个男人除了年纪不同，面容和气质不可避免有时间上的差异，其他地方包括声音都几乎一模一样，他的确没有看到，但就是条件反射般分辨出来了。  
他们对他的影响已经不知不觉中渗透得这么厉害了吗。  
不同于平常的似笑非笑，青年Bruce发自内心喜悦地说：“我们刚刚在说这个。”他凑到Bourne耳边低语几句，棕发青年的耳廓渐渐涨红，坚定摇摇头，“你们，也太无聊了⋯⋯”  
Bruce回头去看未来的他，眼神说“就说他不会答应了”。  
一直沉默的男人温柔看着Bourne说：“的确是为难你了，就当我们没说过。不早了，睡吧。”  
这夜平静得什么也没发生。三个人并排躺在大床上，Bourne依然在中间，被一人一边搂着肩膀和腰，就真的只是睡觉而已。这对每晚都要求欢的两个男人来说简直可以用反常来形容。  
前后都被从头到脚包裹住的青年疑虑重重，不过能休息一晚也是很好的，只要能和喜欢的人在一起，什么都不做他也非常满足。

然而转天，后天，一连数天仍然如此，两人像突然对他失去兴趣，再也没提过亲热的要求，甚至接吻都很少了，除非是他主动。  
那也仍止步于热吻而已。  
他们对彼此的身体极为熟悉了，有时Bourne明明感受到对方紧贴着他的热度，最后还是被推开。一天晚上睡梦中，他听到身边的年轻男人悄悄起夜去卫生间，动静诡异，他仔细听了一阵脸红心跳回到被窝里，心里非常失落。  
为什么宁可打手枪也不要他了呢？Bourne忍不住想自己是不是做错了什么。

几天后，年轻的骑士去外地查案，不是什么大案子，拒绝了Bourne帮忙的请求，留Bourne和他一直防备的中年男人独处。  
大床上只剩两个人，男人双手环住他，在他的腰间收紧手臂。  
“你们最近怎么了？”安静一阵，Bourne抬头，对着男人强壮的下颌问。  
成熟的男声回他，“没怎么，之前辛苦你了，现在休息下不好吗？”  
“不是，不过⋯⋯那不就辛苦你们了？”  
“呵，没关系，不用管我们。”  
Bourne抿抿唇，他都说到这里了，男人还是不为所动，他没法再说更多，只好躺回舒适的怀中，有点委屈的睡了。

又过了几天，外出的骑士归来，家中的骑士离开，飞船的整修出现问题，年长的Bruce要住在船上赶工。  
“那艘破船修得差不多了，老男人马上要滚回去了，你再忍忍。”高大的年轻人从后面抱着Bourne说。  
“他要走了？”Bourne睁大蓝眼睛问。  
“哼，赖得够久了。”Bruce哼了一声，藏起自己的不满问，“我不在时你们很开心吧？”  
“⋯⋯就和你在时一样。”青年老实说。  
“真的？他什么也没干？”  
Bourne脸有点红，在他怀里点点头。  
头顶又传来不屑地哼声，低沉的男音忍了忍说：“不管了，我不要忍了。”  
他抬手扳过Bourne的脸，久违地一边热吻一边扯开怀里人的睡袍。  
禁欲将近一个月，猛然爆发激荡得灵魂都蜷缩起来。按照往常，这么久没做，至少三次保底，不过汗水淋漓的王子殿下只做了一次就意犹未尽从青年身上爬下来，在浴室里也只是规规矩矩单纯清理而已。  
轻喘的Bourne以为事情已经告一段落，没想到却还是没有变化。

他们还在和他保持距离。

床头的小灯昏黄荡漾。  
两个Bruce放下手里的卷宗，关掉阅读灯，照例一前一后抱住床中间安静的青年准备入睡。  
Bourne等了一阵，和这个月里的每一晚一样，什么也没等到。他犹豫片刻，鼓起勇气把手伸向旁边的年轻男人。  
“你在偷袭我？”黑暗中，不大不小的声音带着笑意说。  
Bourne脸上发热，没有回答，被捉住的手却没停，继续隔着衣料揉搓对方已经半硬的男性器官。  
“这可不公平。”身后响起另一个男声，灼热的鼻息喷洒到Bourne的后颈上。一只大手来到了他的腿间，简单直白的伸进底裤里，握住了他。  
心高气傲的少爷得意笑了声，难得没有趁机炫耀或者揶揄，相反，他拿开了自己胯间的手，带着不容置疑的味道说：“好好躺着，让我来。”  
Bourne身上的丝袍落到地上，全身一丝不挂侧躺，轻轻合上眼睛吐出难耐的喘息。  
下面完全挺立起来的性器正被健硕的年轻男人含在口里吞吐，一条精瘦的长腿搭在对方肩上，方便身后的长者将手指捅进他的后穴里。  
他抓住Bruce的短发，又松开，前后的高潮来得很快，他更深地陷进后面宽阔的怀抱里，听到另一个Bruce性感的低音在他耳边说：“听听，没用润滑都这么湿，忍了很久了？”  
黑暗和情欲像交织的遮挡，Bourne做了白天清醒时绝对不会做的事。  
他点了点头。  
老练的中年男人不再说话，埋入肉穴里的左手有节奏地不停进出，右手穿过青年腋下环到他胸前，捉住娇小的嫩乳揉按，带着胡渣的面庞反复亲吻Bourne细嫩的颈后肌肤，惹得怀里人不住轻颤。  
埋在他胯间的Bruce及时扭开头，Bourne射在他的手里，他把手中的精液涂在眼前紧绷光滑的大腿，小腹和后面丰润的臀瓣上，湿润的手掌色情地来回抚摸。  
高潮中，后穴夹得更紧，年长的Bruce绷紧强壮的手臂，肌肉喷薄，指端的操弄越来快和猛烈。这个晚上Bourne的确和平时不太一样，没有咬唇压抑颤抖的呻吟，尽管还有些游移和闪躲，反而显得更加撩人和诱惑，在暗处荡开一道道涟漪，涤净夜色。  
前面有一阵不应期，后穴里的高潮却没有止境。身前年轻的情人从他紧实的腹部慢慢吻上来，空出的两手扶住他的臀瓣，也伸出两指借着精液润滑，挤进被操开的窄穴里。  
两只手交替操入撤出。后来频率渐渐同步，不时齐齐没到指根。被四根长指占满的后穴在进出间留出缝隙，粘滑的体液从里面淌出来，弄湿身下的床单。  
不知经历了多少次高潮的Bourne瘫软在床上喘息，察觉两人撤出手指要带他去清理，他垂下视线拉住两人的手，小声说：“我可以用手和嘴⋯⋯”剩下的话他不好意思说完，如果你们不想进来。  
天知道辛苦忍耐一个月的男人们使出多少定力才一笑置之。  
“不用，你不用为难。”两人说。  
Bourne无奈叹口气，知道他们不达目的不会罢休了。  
“好吧，你们想怎么玩？”沉默几秒他妥协开口。

双眼蒙上一条丝巾，全身的其他地方依然赤裸。  
“不能看，只靠触感分辨，按照顺序说出来，猜错要接受惩罚哦。”  
Bourne坐在床中间，视力被剥夺，只能凭听觉和触觉判断哪个是年轻的Bruce，哪个是年长的。  
考验从解说规则时开始。两位哥谭骑士利用变声器，环绕立体的蝙蝠音掩盖了说话者的方向和真实声音，所以听觉也靠不住了。  
只有触感。  
他先是摸到两人的手，过了一会儿换成硬实虬结的腹肌，再到宽阔平直的肩膀。  
常年坚持锻炼，两个Bruce的身材毫无二致，同样高大雄厚，充满让人震慑的力量感。但是敏锐的Bourne知道其中的不同，被他抚摸时绷紧的肌肉强度，以及抚摸他时的习惯。被蒙上眼睛，只靠身体判断时更加清晰。  
同样的体型，同样的性格，同样的不服输，都希望自己是特别的，爱人不会把他们搞混。  
猜错了会有惩罚。  
也许猜错比较好？让他们别太得意，而且惩罚⋯⋯说不定别有情趣？

他其实很自私，知道两人很难相容，却贪心地希望他们能和平共处，那么他付出的爱就能得到双倍回馈，仿佛Bruce对他的爱翻了一倍。

答对更好还是答错更好呢？  
思考片刻，Bourne低头浅笑了一下，说出了自己的答案。

 

完


	6. 番外五  Double Date（全）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4P，换妻，双龙

Bourne听到开门声应声开门，完全没想到会看到门外的人。  
“嗨。”高大的中年男人向一脸呆楞的Bourne打招呼，他身后矮了半头瘦了一圈的另一个也带了点玩味的笑意打量他。  
“我把来过这里的事和Bourne说了，他想来看看，希望不会打扰到你们。”男人挥挥手里的光滑漆亮的酒瓶，递给同样毫不掩饰惊讶的年轻的自己。  
来自未来的中年情侣熟稔走进这间顶层公寓，两个Bourne错身而过时，作为客人的那方刻意停顿了下，在还没回过神的小家伙耳边低笑了声，也友善问候一句。  
年轻还有些稚嫩和迷茫的蓝眼睛马上睁大了。  
那个就是未来的他。  
人已经从身边走了过去，呆楞的Bourne转头，视线追上。他留着一样的短发，双眼一样湛蓝，下颌光洁尖俏，不过发稍染了一层薄霜，眼尾也不可避免有了浅淡的纹路。时间会沉淀每一个人，也许数年后就会变得让自己都意外，Bourne就是如此。另一个他的气质和现在完全不同了。儒雅，沉稳，成熟，曾经在空中飞舞的尘埃一层层落到地上，归于泥土里，变成柔韧温暖和滋养的部分。是在经过时间，阅历，和别人的深爱后，牢牢握在手里的，闪光的自信。  
此刻仍然青涩的Bourne走在四人最后，想着自己的心事，没注意前面的几个人走向的不是书房，而是宽大的卧室。  
长长的落地窗边有一套休闲沙发，远道而来的客人并排坐在长沙发上，中年Bruce仍然穿着三件套西装，雄厚的体魄占据了一大半空间，伸出一条手臂搭在靠背上，松松环住身边的爱人。和他不同，旁边的Bourne穿着随意，圆领夹克衫下套一件低领毛衣，以房间里几人的观察力，很容易就看到领口下的锁骨上若隐若现的新鲜吻痕。  
Bourne还像每次陪Bruce会客那样站在他身后，尽一个保镖的职责。唯一站着的他发现，年长的自己甚至比另外两个身高体格还有气场都不容忽视的哥谭主人更成为眼下瞩目的焦点。连他的Bruce，视线都无法从他身上离开。  
棕发青年低下头。  
“哥谭市高架铁路建成庆功宴上的同批红酒，”更成熟优雅的高大男人指指面前矮桌上的酒瓶，向对面单人座椅里的自己说，“比现在韦恩庄园地窖里的还醇厚二十年。”  
站着的Bourne接到他的眼神，取过几个酒杯上前为四人各斟一杯。  
“这次你们打算呆多久？就是来参观我们的吗？”年轻的哥谭王子习惯性对未来的自己保持警惕和敌意，半讽刺半开玩笑地说。  
“不一定。Bruce给我讲了很多他上次来的趣事”，被半拥着的中年Bourne坦然迎向青年Bruce赤裸地注视，不急不缓打趣说，“你知道，二十年后的哥谭还是一团乱，这次好不容易偷闲休假，来看看你们是不是不好好工作，留给我们一团烂摊子。”  
“那说不定你们可以留下来，和我们联手治理，把现在的哥谭打理好，未来也就不需要你们了。”年轻男人似笑非笑说完，呷了口杯里的酒。  
一轮喝完，青年Bourne再给每人倒满，听到Bruce的话微微抿住下唇。他还记得上次Bruce有多巴不得年长的自己赶紧离开，这次却一反常态开口留客了。即使他再迟钝，也明明白白知道，他的Bruce对未来的他产生了兴趣，而且很大。  
果然，下一秒公寓的主人晃晃手里的酒杯，扬起厚重的下颌，半眯着眼，以一个十足迷人的姿态意有所指向对面说：“好酒果然陈酿过后别有味道。”  
对面的两人笑了笑，中年Bruce附在情人耳边说了什么，接着他们一起站了起来，几只酒杯抵到一起。青年茫然地跟着他们一起碰杯，他们好像默契地都知道接下来要发生什么，只有他自己一无所知。  
智能窗帘轻轻合拢的嗡鸣在室内传开。  
喝下去的两杯酒很快起到作用，青年开始感到头晕，胸腔某处不觉勒紧。  
另外三人聚拢小声交谈，站在圈外的青年看到那个别有魅力的自己低声用口型问旁边的男人，“小家伙怎么办？”  
高大的年轻人背对着他，青年只看到他耸下肩似乎说了什么，但是既看不到也听不到，接着，年轻男人转身走到他身边，搂住他低头在他额前轻轻一吻，低声道，“不用想太多，你是我的。”  
Bourne刚想点头，额头的热度忽然消失，Bruce转身走向了另一个他。

文雅瘦削的中年Bourne唇上还有湿润发亮的酒液，年轻男人抬手，在他的注视下替他擦干，然后大手却没离开他的脸颊，滑到下面捏住尖尖的下颌，低头吻了上去。  
被他挑起下颌亲吻的中年Bourne毫不意外，垂下视线任对方有力的舌尖挑开唇缝探进口腔里。熟悉的感觉刹那从接触的舌尖传到脚底，他颇为怀念地攀住年轻男人宽阔的肩膀，仰头让他吻得更深。  
旁边的长者挑挑眉，走到属于他的但是此刻被别人拥吻的情人后面，帮忙似的脱下了他的夹克衫。  
露出的紧身毛衣勾勒出劲瘦的上身，年轻男人顺势伸出双手在怀里人身上沿着曲线抚摸，从肩膀，腰身，到浑圆的翘臀，两扇大掌握住肉感的臀瓣向上一托，依然比他小了一圈的中年Bourne被他抱起来，一边继续湿吻一边走向中间的大床。

目睹这一切的青年很久才找回自己的知觉。  
“呵，你怎么一脸要哭出来的表情？”成熟的长者不知什么时候走到他身后，暖热厚实的胸膛从后面贴着他，他整个人都笼罩在对方的气息下，调笑又怜惜的性感低音钻进他耳朵里。  
青年垂下的头轻轻摇了摇。  
年长的Bruce看着眼前暴露出来的异常白皙脆弱的脖颈，眼神幽暗，低头用带着薄须的脸颊在敏感的后颈上磨蹭，“真伤人，你就一点不想我吗？”  
像个小猎物被他钉住的Bourne缩了缩肩膀，挤出个笑容回头说：“我当然想你。”  
“是么。”高大的男人把他拥进怀里，两手圈住他的细腰贴上自己的胯，“我看是真的么。”

房间里昏暗，并且很快就传出暧昧的喘息声。  
青年Bourne被放到大床上。在他旁边一米远，中年的他已经被他的爱人脱光了衣衫，白净劲瘦的裸体上淤青和吻痕多得出乎意料。  
“那是来这里的交换。”中年Bruce脱下青年的高领毛衣，看了眼旁边的两人说。  
自从未来的Bourne知道时间飞船后，便和Bruce商量带他一起来看看。Bruce预料到让年轻的自己看到他会发生什么，一直不肯答应。  
“难道你不想再见见年轻鲜嫩任你欺负的我吗？”某次在床上，中年Bourne躺在他身下揶揄问。Bruce稍一犹豫就被他抓住了把柄，加上各种诱哄和协议，让他畅快狠做了几次，包括出发前一晚，带着满身被疼爱过的痕迹来见过去的自己。

年轻的Bruce裸着健壮勃发的上身，双手一一从那些青紫瘀痕和泛红的指痕上滑过。胸前，腿根，和腰臀上尤其多，被过于白皙的肌肤映衬着，更显得触目惊心，可以想象当时有多激烈。  
雄性间相互竞争的原始本能轻易被调动起来，何况上了年纪别有风情的爱人又是那么诱人。气盛的哥谭王子再不迟疑拉开结实修长的双腿，将胯下涂满润滑剂的粗壮器官对准身下人的小穴，没有前戏直接插了进去。  
“你的话，肯定没问题吧？”Bruce勾勾唇角，居高临下看着咬唇发出闷哼的年长男人。  
回答他的是一声绵长软腻的呻吟。  
他没说错，中年Bourne浸润性爱时间更长的身体仿佛熟透，弹韧的肉壁已经记住了他的形状，没怎么受到阻力就被慢慢操开，紧紧吸附住他，贪婪地咬紧，几下就流出水打湿肛口的一圈软肉，在每次操进操出时发出捣烂浆果般淤积湿靡的水声。  
“嗯⋯⋯”连绵的喘息和呻吟随着身上年轻人加深加狠的操弄被顶出体外。上了年纪的爱人更敏感，胸前凸起的肉点和胯间的会阴，肛口，经过长年的吸吮和高潮变成了淫靡的深粉色，Bruce手口并用，着迷地揉舔和习惯中不同的地方，年轻力壮的腰胯毫不怜惜加强攻势，逼二十年后的Bourne显露更多不同的反应。

“专心点。”仍处于盛年的上位者捡起床中间的润滑剂挤了满手，旁边的性爱一开始就几近高潮，他按捺住欲望，耐着性子为小家伙做足扩张和润滑才慢慢进入占有他。  
顺着青年看过去的眼神收回，中年Bruce扳过他的脸，燃烧的爱欲全注入口中的舌吻和身下的撞击中。  
小家伙全身也遍布着被欺负狠了的痕迹，有的还很新鲜，有的已经转淡。中年男人俯身照着那些指印淤青一个个舔过去，重新留下自己气味和印痕。  
床很大，不过承载了四个男人其中两个还是超过一米九的壮汉仍显得逼仄，颠簸。  
两边的呻吟和肉体摩擦拍打声此起彼伏。被老练的Bruce扳过脸圈住吮吻后，Bourne的心情仍复杂，还要接受源源不断的快感一波波冲刷，眼尾渐渐渗出些泪痕，忍住了没再向旁边窥探。  
然而声音和床垫的震颤却十分清晰地传递给他。  
和他小猫般难耐压抑的喘息声不同，经验更加丰富的Bourne虽然依旧含蓄，却已经敢于通过声音让伴侣知道他现在舒不舒服，有多舒服，是不是快到了等等。  
还摆脱不了羞涩的青年听得面红耳赤，不敢相信那是他发出来的，心里却感到很羡慕。Bruce就是想要这样的他吧。听声音就知道他们现在很快乐。  
他难掩酸楚，下意搂紧了爱怜他的长者寻求安慰。没料到圈住他的强壮臂膀突然将他半翻转过来，往旁边猛地拖了过去。  
体内雄壮的凶器跟着狠狠戳向一侧，接着滑入更深。稚嫩的Bourne毫无防备惊叫一声，不由睁开了眼。  
猛然映入眼帘的画面让他呼吸都停住了。  
另一个Bourne浸满欲望的脸几乎贴着他的鼻尖出现。他像照镜子一样看到了自己放大的面部，蓝眼睛里水光泛滥，泪水和汗水流进他眼角的纹路里，翘起来的鼻尖和脸颊泛着潮红，嘴唇被吻得有些肿，小而潮湿的气流从唇缝间逸出，喷到他的脸上。  
他马上脸红到胸口。  
“想看就好好看吧。”沙哑的男性低音从头顶传来。  
两个肌肉鼓胀，腰胯像钢铁一样硬挺的掠食者互相看了眼，默契地把要被操昏过去的情人挪到中间，让他们面对面看着彼此。  
中年Bourne眨眨泛出水雾的蓝眼睛，做出了所有人意想不到的动作。  
他晃悠着抬起手，捏住眼前小家伙的下巴，看着他瞪大的双眼，嘴唇贴上了他。  
两个反应力惊人的第一侦探，人类最强战士，手疾眼快分开了他们，拉到各自怀里。  
“真是欠操。”年少张狂的王子殿下脱口而出，一个不善的眼刀扔给旁边的自己，责备他没管好自己的人，别怪他不客气了。  
他整个人压到身下年长者的身上，按住他锻炼得很漂亮的肩膀固定住他，动力流失减少至最低，到达人类极限的体能将近百分之百送进中年Bourne的体内，纵使他再游刃有余也不禁抓紧床单，眼尾被噎出一串串生理泪水，沙哑的尾音差点失声。  
棕发青年眨眨眼，即使他能变得老练强大，却还是在喜欢的人面前没有还手之力。  
Bourne舔舔嘴唇，上面有未来的他的味道，年轻爱人的味道，其实另一个Bourne的舌尖还没来得及伸进来呢。  
“的确不乖。”拥着他的长者拍打下他的屁股，不过看在他也不知情的份上，没有惩罚得太厉害。  
两个Bourne被强制分开几分距离，不过依然离得很近，照镜子似的侧躺看着彼此，各自被虎视眈眈盯着，没机会再做出格的事。  
“轻、轻点⋯⋯”被操得口水都流出来的中年Bourne轻声求饶。  
“那你保证不乱来了？”年轻的王子全身赤裸，因用力而绷起鼓胀线条，强悍狂野得像食物链顶端的野生动物。  
年长的Bourne点点头，在Bruce真的减缓动作后伸手握住了未来自己滴水的阴茎。  
这次被打了两下屁股，不过却没再受到阻止。  
年少的青年出于礼尚往来，看了眼身上的男人，得到允许后也握住了他的。两人一边被操，一边为另一个自己手活。这一幕不但没有激怒正在侵犯他们的两个霸道男人，反而让他们的欲望烧得更炽烈。  
汗水从两人壮硕的完美体魄上滴落，两个充满竞争欲的最强雄性交换一个暗沉的眼神，开始了他们一直想一较高下的角逐。

 

*  
几十年的陈酿后劲绵长。  
侧躺的年少Bourne觉得头晕得厉害，仿佛之前喝的两杯酒流进了他的每个细胞和毛孔里，带着他的理智一起蒸发，变成汗水流出体外。  
浸湿了身下的床单，浸湿了他自己。  
全身每一处都滑腻不堪。  
手心里混合了各种体液，被抬高放到Bruce宽肩上的腿几乎失去知觉，不停地野蛮掠夺，摇晃得他有些恍惚了。红嫩的嘴唇好一阵没有合拢，断断续续不成声的呜咽喘息像用气声发出来。  
搂着他的肩，头埋到他胸口的男人忽然慢了几拍，然后狠狠往里一顶，换成一个又深又重的节奏。Bouren无力哼了一声，手中被顶得打滑，另一个自己的性器从手心里滑了出去。  
他晃晃模糊不清的视线，想向对方道歉。粘满泪珠的睫毛扑扇两下，两串浅浅的泪痕呈弧线滑落，眼前终于逐渐清晰。  
中年Bourne看起来一点没注意到自己的前面失去照顾。  
他和旁边的青年一样，侧躺的姿势抬高一腿，不过不是搭上肩膀，而是圈住年轻男人不知疲倦的腰。年轻的Bruce嫌架腿的折叠度不彻底，没法完全压进压出，他想要更深入更没有保留的体位，他知道未来的Bourne被开发得更彻底，不过说竞争也好，给未来的爱人留下深刻印象也好，他还想再到一个前所未有的地步。  
看来他就快接近了。  
强壮的上半身整个压上，发稍灰白的Bourne在他身下只露出小巧的侧脸，双眼紧闭，睫毛浸着眼泪，合不拢的唇角有一道狼狈的口水印，两手机械地握着对面粉嫩的阴茎滑动，就像抓紧最后一颗稻草。  
一直近距离盯着他的年轻男人绷紧了凌厉的面部线条，怀里强韧到陌生的Bourne要被操昏的样子让他升起莫大的愉悦和满足感。他低头，将舌尖插进上了年纪仍然红嫩可爱的嘴唇里，和下面的性交一同，深深地刺入搅动。

一旁稚涩的青年从来没看过这么生猛的画面。从一个旁观的角度，极近和清晰地目睹他的英俊野性如同猛兽的爱人如何霸道不留余地地占有他，尽管那并不完全是他。  
Bruce对自己也曾这样过吗？也许再过二十年，他总会有一点爱他了吧。  
“怎么又要哭了？”即使满身汗水微微粗喘，成熟的中年男人看上去仍十分优雅，他缓下进出的速度，把侧躺的青年摆正，只能看到他的脸。  
Bourne的腿被放下来，换成两手被拉住环上男人的肩膀。男人俯身含住他胸前被吸到红肿破皮的水嫩肉点，酥麻刺激的感觉像根针从快感织成的网里刺出。他仰头难以自制呻吟，双手划过Bruce紧实雄浑堪比雕塑的肌肉，蜷起来缩在男人身下，因此看起来又小了一圈。  
是了，二十年后的Bruce感觉的确是有点爱他的。

窗帘四边漏进的薄光逐渐暗淡，被周围巨大昏暗的阴影覆盖上。  
房间中央的大床异常凌乱。两对赤裸交缠的肉体滚了几次回到最初的位置，下方白皙纤细的人终于再搂不住身上驰骋的男人，手脚无力垂到床上，被男人宽厚的背影淹没，只剩粉白尖俏的脸蛋透过男人肩头一下下浮动。  
两个Bruce沉浸在竞争式的极致性爱中，宽肩窄腰的高壮体魄因为汗水充满蛊惑人心的诱惑和力量。他们默认订立的“看谁先支持不住，谁身下的人先支持不住”的小游戏马上到了最后关头，两人纷纷抛弃了技巧，像即将捕获猎物的肉食动物，施展自己绝对的统治威力。  
“呜，真的不行了⋯⋯”经验不如其他几人丰富的青年Bourne不知第几次啜泣求饶，他前面什么都射不出了，痉挛收缩的后穴不断被强制捅开，反复推向高潮。肠道里被内射了一次，留在里面的精液进进出出间变成发白的泡沫被带到体外。他觉得自己也像泡沫一样被捣软，飘散，却还不被放过。这次不知又要多久，他带着哭腔无意识喃喃重复，再不停下来他一定会坏掉。  
“呵。”中年Burce还硬得厉害，不过看来他这边已经有了结果。  
他意犹未尽最后顶弄两下，然后从青年体内抽出来，起身欣赏了一会儿娇嫩的小Bourne在爆发的高潮中摇曳颤抖的样子，视线转向了另一边。

另一个Bourne还在硬气地坚持着，抓住床单的手指都泛白了，眼神也开始涣散，不过看来还有余裕。  
优雅的中年男人顶着胯下晶亮狰狞的巨物悄声走过去帮忙。年轻的他抬起眼皮，目光灼灼看过来，欲望勃发中的男人像抢夺族群的新任王者，色欲又狠厉。看到那边的交欢告一段落，而他这边还没结束，不爽以及不甘的情绪为他棱角分明的脸庞添了几分冷酷。  
“来换个玩法。”中年男人勾勾唇角侧躺下来，将瘫软的爱人面对面抱进怀里。  
汗水染湿鬓发，Bourne屁股里还在吞吐青年Bruce的性器，软倒在熟悉爱人的胸肌上，以为会得到安慰，很快却发现自己错了。  
“刚刚是谁不乖来着？是不是要接受惩罚？”成熟雄性性感的胡须和鼻息落在Bourne的颈侧肩膀，很温柔地语气，但是他忽然有种不妙的预感。  
接着，侧趴着交叠的一腿被抬起圈住男人精壮的腰，中年Bruce手伸到他大敞开的胯下，摸上他和对面的自己结合的部位，轻轻拨开水淋淋入口，试着拓大。  
“不行⋯⋯”Bourne睁大双眼，微微仰起头对拥着他的男人说。  
男人凑过来亲亲他湿润的眼尾，潮红的脸颊，态度亲昵体贴，然而下面蓄势待发的地方已经不容置疑地顶了进来。  
“呜⋯⋯Bruce，不要⋯⋯”一直倔强强撑的人终于忍不住求饶，对两个人。  
不过，太晚了。  
两个Bruce虽然互看不顺眼，但不可否认自己对自己的了解强过任何人。年轻的新任王者心领神会将自己一插到底，方便中年的他慢慢加入进来，一寸一寸。  
“啊⋯⋯”  
尽管照顾他的感受，老练的男人刻意放慢了速度，然而他们都是那么大，一个已经很难吃得消了，再加一个的话，从心里上就本能地产生动摇和恐惧。Bourne能感受到自己的小穴被撑到极致，有湿漉漉的东西从挑开的缝隙间流出来，他不知道那是里面的体液还是别的什么。  
也许他已经被撕裂了。  
“别害怕，你很安全。不会弄坏你的，放轻松。”前面的男人再次靠近，吻上他因痛苦和委屈皱起来的小尖脸，身后的Bruce也用双手抚摸他紧绷到颤抖的薄背，帮他舒缓下来。  
两个男人终于在他们的私人天堂汇合。  
默契地两人开始一出一进，一上一下，缓慢但是坚定地顶弄起来。  
大颗大颗的泪珠从有浅淡纹路的眼尾溢出来。  
Bourne被夹在他深爱，也深爱他的两个男人间。被小心开拓后，快感像涨潮般强烈又迅猛地盖住了疼痛。然而他的泪水却没停下。  
“哭得真厉害啊。”不知轻重的毛头小子轻笑。  
“是啊，执行任务受伤都没哭过呢。”该死的虚伪的中年人。  
“明明一点伤都没有，你看，弹性很好。”  
“那就是爽哭的吧⋯⋯唔，真紧。”

身经百战的中年Bourne像被抽干了力气，结实的长腿从男人腰上颤抖着滑下来，整个人缩进比他壮硕一圈的怀抱里，软得任他们揉捏形状。中年Bruce的胸前甚至汇聚了一小摊他流下来的口水。  
两个男人的对话一字不落钻进他耳朵里，让他混沌的头脑闪现一丝理智。他很想报复性的收缩后穴把他们挤出去，但是真的一点力气也没有，破碎的呻吟声都有气无力。  
前所未有的疲倦，快感也前所未有的强烈。  
他正被两个爱人占有。  
意识到这点，心口忽然热得胀痛。抑制不住的战栗从合不拢的大腿扩散到全身。

趴在床上平复高潮的青年Bourne见他抖得那么厉害，刚刚舒缓下来的身体也跟着一阵阵轻颤。  
正被两个Bruce轮流操进的地方撑大到不可思议，想想就知道那是多么难以承受。他连看都不敢看，不禁夹紧双腿，把自己蜷成一小团。  
但是，能被两个爱人一起疼爱，也是很幸福的吧。他闭着眼想。  
看不见，一米外淫靡的水声和喘息，还有两个男人不断夸赞中年Bourne让他们多快乐的性感低音都清楚传进青年耳朵里。  
那些滚烫的抚摸和撞击就像发生在他身上。他从耳廓一直红到脚底。  
床垫的震颤越来越强。  
火热满足的粗喘夹杂软糯的呜咽，皮肤摩擦的热度，无法逃出的怀抱。  
绝对压倒性的力量。

“脸怎么这么红？还没缓过来吗？”一个有些焦急的熟悉嗓音从头顶飘来。  
恍惚的棕发青年睁开眼，心心念念的年轻爱人不知什么时候来到他眼前。  
把他横抱起来。  
“热水放好了，过去泡一会儿就没事了。”  
温柔的轻吻落在额头上，Bourne点点头，把脸埋进宽厚的怀抱里。

浴缸很大，来自未来的情侣早他们一步泡进来。  
年长的Bourne累坏了，还保持着最后乘骑的体位坐在中年Bruce的怀里，热水没到他的肩膀，白皙敏感的皮肤上已经浮现出新鲜的性爱痕迹。  
中年男人一手占有性地搂着他，另一手滑进深邃的臀缝里，刚被狠操过，加上坐姿关系，下面湿红的肉穴还在微微外翻着，男人轻易插进一指，把里面两个人的东西勾刮出来。  
热水很清澈，被他搅起一丝涟漪。  
对面靠坐在爱人怀里的青年脸红着别开视线。  
接着听到他的Bruce轻轻哼了一声，在他身上揉按放松的大手没停下来。过了一会儿低低在他耳边说：“老家伙真是没留情，现在好点了吗？”  
Bourne轻轻嗯了一声，心想和未来的自己相比，他其实也没有什么了。  
中年男人大概听到了他的话，轻笑一声，挑衅似的说：“不服输么？毛躁的年轻人什么时候才能知道不能只靠蛮力。”  
“笑话，明明是你犯规过来搅合。”  
另一个Bruce不甘示弱，两人一人一句冒出火药味。  
一直闭目休息的Bourne忽然睁开眼，偏头说道：“吵死了，你们两个先出去，让我和小家伙单独呆一会儿。”  
两个高大的男人犹疑地皱下眉。中年Bourne偏头没动，也没再说话，等他们离开。  
两人对视一眼。虽然不太乐意，不过刚刚做的有点超过了，这时应该退一步让爱人满意。  
温下来的热水晃动一阵恢复平静。小Bourne有点奇怪，明明他不是这里年纪最轻的，却似乎人人都把他当成最小的照顾。  
两个男人听话地走出去带上浴室门。中年Bourne却什么都没说，只是舒展开疲倦的身体浸泡到热水里。  
“水有点凉了，我再添点热水。”青年想他大概累了，主动拧开热水。  
“嗯，来帮我揉揉背吧。”年长者侧过自己漂亮的裸体，背对向他。  
青年乖巧地上前，双手犹豫了下，慢慢落到和自己几乎一模一样的肩背上。柔韧，清瘦，覆着一层恰到好处的匀称肌肉。  
他关上热水，白皙的脸色有些熏红。  
“也难怪你总被欺负，他们一个还好，凑到一起的确很难应付。”小家伙力度恰好，中年Bourne舒服地逸出声鼻音，他还没完全从翻腾的情潮里恢复过来，声音低柔，因此有股不经心的魅惑味道。  
青年的手来到他的腰侧，听到他的话出神一秒，笑笑说：“但是他们都很爱你呢。”  
觉得他的话有些奇怪，灰白的鬓发转过来，问道：“对你不也是？”  
青年脸上的笑容暗了暗，摇摇头，“还不一样吧。”  
“哪里不一样？”  
“嗯⋯⋯大概是，情人和⋯⋯床伴，的区别吧。”苦涩的声音越来越低，随后向怕自己破坏对方的好情绪，补充道，“也许等我到了你的年纪，就一样了。”  
中年Bourne忽然顿住，直直的眼神看得另一个自己疑惑他是不是做错了说错了什么，过了会儿才低笑道：“都快忘了我年轻时这么单纯过。你有没有和小孩子打交道的经验？”  
青年不懂他为什么突然这么问，摇摇头。  
“对小孩子既要给巴掌，也要给糖果。把他们当成小孩子就行了。  
年轻的自己懵懂思索的样子把Bourne逗笑了，他招招手，“过来，刚刚都没好好亲亲你。”

 

“作为房子的主人，你应该知道这里隔音有多好吧？”中年Bruce披上浴袍，对贴着浴室门企图偷听的自己说。  
“是这样没错。不过难道你会放心？”年轻人责备地看过去，显然还对他的bourne被偷吻的事怀有芥蒂。  
Bourne是他的，最多最多和他自己分享一下，别人别想染指，即使是Bourne本人也不行。  
青年Bruce正想再靠过去，浴室门忽然打开了。两个瘦削的身影穿着浴袍赤脚从里面走出来，他马上迎上他的人，强势地搂进怀里。  
“你们说了什么？怎么这么半天？他没对你怎么样吧？”说着Bruce抬起怀里人的脸仔细端详，看是不是少了点什么。  
棕发青年抿唇摇摇头。

晚上两组人没再共享一个卧室。  
主卧的大床上，高大的男人依然圈着怀里人不放手。不知为什么，浴室门打开的片刻，青年脸上落寞迷茫的神情像某种蛰伏的疼痛，时不时就会冒出来拷问他。他希望是自己想多了。  
“还不愿意告诉说了什么吗？”黑暗中，王子殿下有些无奈地问。  
Bourne听着他的心跳，想到未来的自己在浴室里最后说的，“精神点，我们都很爱你。”八成是对他友善的安慰。于是再次摇摇头，轻声说，“没什么。”  
头顶的男人叹声气，唯一能做的只有搂紧怀里的他的珍宝。

 

中年情侣自觉睡到客房里。  
“你知不知道因为你年轻时的不坦率，害我吃了很多苦。”Bourne戳戳眼前健硕的胸肌，把上面卷曲的毛发拨得更乱。  
“所以后来我不是也付出代价了嘛。”Bruce道，虽然那也不完全是他。“又想起不开心的事了？就说不来了。”  
“没有，看到过去，才能更珍惜现在。”Bourne把脸埋进Bruce的胸膛，像劫后余生那样抱紧了他。

 

FIN


	7. 番外7  Jealousy

未来的观光客终于走了，Bruce侧身，把Bourne整个拥到胸前。  
他体谅爱人这两天累坏了，晚上按捺住自己没再提什么需求，觉得自己比某些只有外表变老内心还很任性的人，成熟多了。  
以后还有很多时间，不用急。他满意闭上眼。愉悦的心情持续到怀里的人轻轻开口说话。  
“Bruce⋯⋯”  
Bourne听起来有点犹豫，只唤了声名字救没了下文。Bruce眼也没睁，搭在他后腰的手滑到弹润的臀部揉了几下，懒洋洋问：“什么？”  
“嗯⋯⋯如果有机会让我，和未来的我交换，你愿意吗？”思考很久，Bourne忍不住问。  
Bruce马上警惕地睁开眼，一点睡意也没有了。让他和未来的他交换，那他不就换到那边去了。难道Bourne想离开他？  
锐利的目光射向棕发青年的头顶，Bruce身上却保持不动，戒备地回道：“这么问是什么意思？”  
青年低头，脸颊贴在Bruce赤裸精壮的胸肌上，抱着他的男人看不到他脸上的表情，只听到他闷闷地说：“就是在想，你会不会觉得这样比较好。”  
他说完咬住下唇，下一秒尖尖的下颌被年轻的王子抬起来，Bruce认真地看着他问：“那你觉得哪样好呢？”  
Bruce捏得很用力，Bourne有些痛了，却没挣脱他的手，只是垂下视线，低声道：“我听你的。”  
下巴上的力道消失了。其实Bourne问完就有点后悔，但又真的很想知道，紧张地等着Bruce的回答。  
“睡吧。”过了很久，Bruce叹气似的说道。  
Bourne在黑暗里抿住嘴唇。两个人都失眠到天亮。

 

Bruce在自己的地堡里思考两天，越想越没法再像从前那样镇定笃定。这天他难得出现在公司里，Bourne当然陪他一起过去，但是到了办公室却被他留在外面，看着他的一个女秘书被叫了进去，拉上百叶窗，两人说了很久。  
女秘书出来后，Bourne敲敲门，走进Bruce的办公室里，一向坦然的年轻骑士看到他居然有点不自在，支吾半天交给他一个任务。  
“你下午去趟珠宝店，挑一套⋯⋯婚戒。”说到这里Bruce掩饰似的摸摸高挺的鼻梁，递给Bourne一个小巧的信封，“样子你来挑，这是尺寸，那个，你别打开看，直接给店员。我在这家餐厅订了位子，你买完东西晚上送过来给我。”  
“婚、婚戒⋯⋯？”Bourne惊讶地瞪大蓝眼睛，“你用吗？怎么这么突然？”  
“嗯。”Bruce别开头，只留给他一个宽阔高大的背影，“想想我也快30了，不早了。”  
“⋯⋯⋯⋯说的也是。”

Bourne从韦恩大厦走出来，在街上好半天才反应过来发生了什么。他天天睡在旁边的人，都不知道有意结婚了。那结婚对象⋯⋯  
他茫然走过一条街又一条街，恍然想到，其实他们也不是天天在一起，有的时候他们分开查案，或是做些什么掩饰工作，经常几天不见面。  
所以，Bruce的生活里出现他不知道的人和事，也很正常。  
Bourne走了一下午，知道自己路过了很多家珠宝店。后来天色擦黑，他站在一家快打烊的珠宝店前，终于走了进去。  
他把写了尺寸的信封递给微笑的女店员，对方领他到一个柜台前。婚戒的式样大都很简洁，他不懂为什么Bruce要让他来买，亲自带人过来试不好么。  
还是，其实Bruce是想向他传达一个不便明说的讯息，让他亲手为他们的关系画上终结。  
“先生？”店员拿出戒指举了半天，客人始终低头没反应，出声询问。  
Bourne抬起泛着水光的蓝眼睛，忙接过戒指，低声说，“抱歉。”  
店员拿了枚他的尺寸让他试戴，简洁的圆环戴到他的手指上，Bourne不由出神，下唇被咬得发白，接着泛出欲滴的鲜红。  
“请问⋯⋯”他摸了摸手上的戒指，“这枚可以单独卖给我吗？”  
“只要这一枚？”店员笑问，“婚戒哪有只要一半的？”  
“⋯⋯⋯⋯说的是。”Bourne把样戒还回去，接过包装好的蓝色丝绒方盒放进衣袋里。  
如果人不在身边了，留个一样的戒指也没有意义。

走出珠宝店时天已经黑了。他应该赶快去餐厅把戒指送过去。但是一向乖巧听话的人突然不想这么做。虽然他知道自己迟早是要送过去的。  
Bourne还是步行，没有搭车。走到一个路口，等灯时又犹豫着折回去，也许他应该把自己试戴的戒指也买下来，一对一起买。  
他转身，突然看到面前有个戴棒球帽穿连帽衫的人拿着一个蓝色丝绒方盒问他，“先生，你的东西掉了。”  
Bourne低头下意去摸衣袋里的戒指还在不在，眼前的人打开手里的盒子，一股淡薄的雾气和香气飘出来。Bourne反射性屏住呼吸，却有些迟了。  
药效来得很快，视线迅速变得模糊，他眨眨眼，还是软倒了下去。

 

Bruce早早来到餐厅。  
他知道自己在紧张。本来没打算现在就像他的宝贝求婚，不过女秘书说的有道理，虽然婚姻只是个形式，却是一种维护关系的有效手段。只要能让Bourne一直留在他身边，他什么都愿意做。  
他还接受了女秘书“立即马上”的建议，不过自己私心改了一部分。他让Bourne自己去买，一方面是想给他一个惊喜，还有一个原因是，尽管非常丢人，他也要承认，他的心里在恐惧，害怕被拒绝。失去过一次珍视的东西，就更害怕失去第二次。  
他让Bourne按照自己的喜好挑选，试戴的时候就能发现选购的是他自己的尺寸。这些做的够明显了，以Bourne的观察力一定能察觉他想求婚的事。  
那么如果Bourne接受的话，就会带着戒指出现在餐厅里，如果不接受，那大概就不会来了。  
他很有信心结果一定是前者，心里仍不免感到忐忑，在奇异的喜悦自信和矛盾不安中，一直坐到餐厅打烊。

Bourne没有来。

 

*  
天色全暗，光滑的丝绒表面在暗夜里划出一道弧线，落进桥下的草丛里，三滚两滚消滚出Bourne的视线。  
落荒而逃的脚步声越来越远了，不过现在追上去的话依然来得及。  
Bourne看着远去的背影，犹豫一秒，还是翻身跳下桥栏，去找Bruce托他买的结婚戒指去了。  
拜过往严格训练所赐，Bourne做过一些抗药性练习，加上体质原因，他在劫匪的车上就昏昏沉沉醒过来了。除了对他下药的连帽衫外，车上还有另外两个同伙，一个被他扔出车外，一个被他打晕，连帽衫身手稍好，人也更狡猾，把从Matt身上摸走的精美方盒扔到桥下，自己负伤跑了。  
以往Bourne是会毫不犹豫选择去追捕罪犯的，不过今天是个例外。  
桥下流水声潺潺，路灯昏暗，Bourne举着电筒，双脚陷进草丛里摸索好一阵，终于让他找到了。  
然而时间很晚，餐厅应该已经打烊了。  
身上的全部物品都被劫犯抢走，只有手里好不容易找回来的戒指。他使出全力，从郊区跑到市区，路上很抱歉地但是不得不借了路边一辆机车，最后气喘吁吁赶到一片漆黑的餐厅门口。  
还是没赶上。他失落地抿抿唇。耽误了Bruce求婚，希望Bruce不要以为他是故意的。  
虽然，他心里有偷偷想过。  
后来，他把机车还回去。独自走回他们的顶层公寓。意料之中的，Bruce也不在那里。只是没有戒指，并不妨碍要结婚的人做别的事，比如一起用餐，过夜，海誓山盟什么的。  
这里也不再是“他们”的公寓了。  
没开灯，青年站在隔了层薄纱似的房间里，环视他们一起住了多年的公寓。每一处都有两个人共同使用过的痕迹。不过到此为止了，很快不是Bruce搬出去，就是他搬出去了。  
但是，Bourne低下头，他除了这里，没有其他的地方可去。

第二天他很早醒来。  
前一晚基本上没怎么睡安稳，看到窗帘边缝有亮光透进来就干脆起床洗漱，虽然他也不知道自己起床后要做些什么。  
直到他看到一早送来的报纸。  
头版头条一行醒目的大字，“蝙蝠侠一夜抓捕二十八名罪犯。”下面报道的正文详述并赞扬了哥谭骑士如何势不可挡英勇睿智，一个晚上抓到一连串不相干的各式罪犯。擅长观察的Bourne一眼在偌大的罪犯合影中看到了昨晚劫持他的那个小混混。  
原来Bruce昨晚竟然没有沉醉温柔乡，而是出去工作了。  
疑惑以及抑制不住的欣喜缓缓浸透皮肤，青年白皙的脸上泛起一层红潮。他马上拿起家里的电话打给他的少爷，却被切换到语音模式。  
一秒都等不下去，他放下电话立即飞出家门。

 

*  
Bruce努力工作一晚，旺盛的精力消耗大半，心情总算好了一点。  
严格来说，也不是“心情”变好，更像是没有多余的精力再去思考为什么昨晚Bourne没去餐厅，也没在家里的原因及其结果。  
一般来说，他只负责把罪犯交给GCPD，或者押送到阿卡姆。这晚因为抓的人实在太多，警局忙不过来，他也不想回到没有Bourne的家，便顺手帮忙把人带到警局，喝了杯茶，听了会儿审讯犯人。  
漫不经心思考人生的义警忽然听到了了不得的东西。

他把那个穿着连帽衫，一脸淤青的家伙提到一间单独的审讯室，从头到尾仔细盘问一遍昨晚的案发细节。越听心里越豁然开朗。  
他就想，Bourne怎么可能不爱他，怎么可能不来接受他的求婚。  
他告诉完警长把这个囚犯送到黑门监狱的重刑区，然后一秒不停返回他们的顶层公寓。  
妨碍他求婚的家伙当然要好好惩罚。  
然而回到公寓，Bourne却还不在家。  
他心里奇怪，冷静思考着他的宝贝可能会去的地方。身上的通讯器这时终于接通了。

“你在哪里？”Bourne还没来得及说话，另一头低沉的男音劈头就问。  
“在警局门口的电话亭，我⋯⋯”  
“在那里等我别动。”  
Bourne想说的话一个字没来得及说，Burce那边就挂断了电话。  
这是陌生的号码。Bourne看看手里的公用电话。他知道是谁打来的么。  
青年把话筒放下，心里疑惑，不过既然Bruce让他在这里等，那就等他来了再说吧。  
等待的每一秒都让人心焦，并感觉充满了变数，很担心会不会再出现什么意外。很想去找心心念念的爱人，最终Bourne还是乖乖听话原地等着。  
只过了大概几个眨眼的功夫，安静的警局门口远远就听到震颤的引擎轰鸣，一辆风骚至极的超跑一下子跃进他的视野里，再一眨眼就到了他眼前。  
换上便装戴着墨镜，主驾位上高大俊挺的年轻男人淡淡向呆楞的青年吐出两个字，“上车。”  
Bourne反应过来坐进副驾。  
虽然Bruce脸上没什么表情，目不斜视开车看着前面的路，但是Bourne能感觉出他很着急，仿佛在抑制什么。  
Bourne想向他道歉，昨晚遇到麻烦迟到了，还差点把戒指弄丢，希望没有耽误他的事情。  
“Bru⋯⋯”  
“等下。”  
青年呐呐看向旁边的男人，刚一开口就被打断，只好乖乖坐回去，不知道Bruce要干什么，带他去哪里。

打击罪犯多年，Bruce对于城内哪条街巷最隐蔽适合做些私密的事了然于胸。他飞快把跑车拐进一条无人窄巷里，停下来，拉过旁边迷茫的青年热吻，前后不过几分钟时间。

“昨晚阴沟里翻船了？”舍不得放开怀里的宝贝，Bruce舔舔Bourne被他吻红的嘴唇哑声问。  
青年不好意思地点点头，满面红潮，蓝眼睛里也涌上些水光，“我到的时候餐厅已经打烊了，回家你也不在⋯⋯”  
“戒指带了吗？”  
青年忙又点头，从衣袋里掏出有些脏污的丝绒方盒递过去。  
“抱歉，弄脏了。”  
年轻男人却一脸无所谓的样子，打开盒盖，拿出大一点的那枚给自己戴上，小一圈的正要给Bourne戴，忽然想起什么，停下来问：“有意见吗？”  
青年一脸不可思议看着他。  
“你那是什么表情。”Bruce皱眉，不管不顾套了上去。  
他攥住青年的手，满意看看说：“大小果然合适。”  
“怎么会⋯⋯这是，我的尺寸？”蓝眼睛可爱地睁圆了，还没从震惊中恢复过来。  
Bruce沉下脸，不高兴道：“不然呢？你买时没试么？”  
Bourne轻轻摇头，“我以为，是买给我不认识的人⋯⋯”  
青年低头说完，握住他的大手马上收紧，“你这是什么意思？怀疑我出轨？”  
男人深邃地双眼危险地眯起来，声音也更低沉，“我每天被你榨得干干净净，哪还有精力找别人？”  
暧昧的灼热呼吸落在Bourne颊边，青年的脸被他说得更红了，嘴唇觉得委屈似的微微撅起，不说话。  
Burce咬咬他的耳垂，语气更危险了一些，抬起Bourne低下去的尖下巴，“竟然怀疑我，是不是该惩罚？”  
蓝眼睛碰上他的视线不自在地移开，然而被他捏住的尖俏下颌意外点了点，羞涩却大胆地说：“那就请Master Bruce，好好惩罚我吧。”

*  
早上还被认为要被空置的大床此刻深深凹陷下去。  
赤裸的青年轻轻惊呼一声，搂紧了身上健硕的爱人。  
“弄痛了？”Bruce额前一层细汗，硬生生停下来问。  
他用最快的速度开回公寓，耐心所剩无几，匆匆开拓几下就贸然进入，他知道自己有多粗暴，然而却控制不住。  
宝贝那么乖巧地躺在身下任他为所欲为，甚至是主动在邀请他，Bruce觉得自己没有任何理由再忍耐了。  
“没关系，请继续。”青年脸颊绯红，怕光似的闭上眼，微微张开红唇说。  
“你以为是谁？”Bruce同样全身赤裸，宽阔厚实的肩背将青年完全笼罩住，紧绷起的鼓胀肌肉蓄满力量，腰胯挺动，一下下将自己送进最深的地方。  
“嗯⋯⋯”Bourne被撞得气息不稳，打颤的声音听不出是呻吟还是疑问。  
正在享用爱人的王子快速抽送几下忽然放慢节奏，一手抓住怀里人的两只手腕按到头顶。Bourne瘦削柔韧的身体被迫舒展开，漂亮的曲线一览无余。  
“戒指。”Bruce舔过他优美的颈侧，顺着下颌弧线从左边亲到右边，“你以为要给谁？”  
Bourne被舔得仰起头，声音抖得更厉害，轻颤着说：“我⋯⋯怎么知道，也许，你在宴会上又认识了哪位小姐。”  
“呵，这是吃了多久的醋？我怎么一直没看出来。”Bruce从上面看着他，戏谑地说。  
Bourne咬住下唇，脸上薄薄的粉色迅速蔓延到白嫩的胸口，被舔到充血挺立的两点随着呼吸惹人怜爱地一颤，一颤。  
“好吧，是我的错。”Bruce亲亲他紧咬的嘴唇，舌尖挑开泛白的唇缝来回舔舐安抚，同时把自己的气息送进Bourne的口中，“是我还不够努力，让你知道，只有你能做我的新娘。”  
最后几个字重压到Bourne的唇上，几乎烙在上面让他再也不能忘。后穴里停下的巨物再次冲撞起来，力道一次比一次重，狠狠提醒Bourne他正在被他唯一的男人疼爱占有。  
而他也是对方的唯一。  
浅浅的水痕从青年眼尾留下来。被强势压住不能动，他无法拥抱心爱的王子，只能开口带着些委屈的语气恳求，“让我知道，让我知道⋯⋯”

被握住的手渐渐变成十指交缠，一模一样的戒指碰到一起。  
“别急。我会用以后的所有时间，让你知道这件事。”

 

完


End file.
